Anubis : un nouveau Combat
by Kierane
Summary: Et dire que ça avait commencé par une mission tout à fait banale, dans une école. Mais la mission dévoile des choses. Des horreurs. De la peur. Et le combat ne fait que commencer... Chapitre 5 **ENFIN** en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Kierane (kieranc13 at aim dot com)  
**Pairing :** Aucun pour le moment. Aucun couple à proprement défini (bien que dans mon esprit, ils le sont mwaaaaahahahahahaha)  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun des Gboys ou Sexymens (comprendre 13 et 6) ou les ravissantes filles ne m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent à… Je sais pas qui et Bandai…  
**Rating :** PG 15 à R voire NC17 si y'a du lemon (enfin si tant est que j'arrive à écrire une scène de cul)  
**Couple :**Hétéros, Homo (HxH et FxF)  
**Genre** : A voir. Il y aura de l'OOC (je précise direct).

**Note de l'auteur** : (Attention ça risque d'être assez long mais c'est nécessaire).

Peut être avez-vous connu la fanfic « Nouveau Combat », que j'avais jadis écrite… Fut un temps, allons-nous dire, sous le pseudo… Riel si je me souviens bien.  
Je m'étais décidée à la stopper, car je pense que je n'étais sans doute pas assez « mûre » côté écriture pour y mettre tous les sentiments adéquats, la relation particulière qu'entretiennent les nouveaux gundams avec les Gboys, etc., etc. Sans doute, oui… J'ai laissé la fanfic dans une période creuse, et je l'ai abandonné.  
Le temps a passé, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Mon style d'écriture a changé. Ma manière de voir la naissance d'une relation dans une fic également.  
Puis pas mal de choses dans ma vie ont changées également. Ce qui a donc joué aussi sur ma façon d'écrire.

Puis aujourd'hui, ça a été comme un déclic. Mon homme m'a montré un très beau trailer de **Zone of The Enders 2**, et plus je le regardais, plus ça a été comme un déclic. Je repensais à Nouveau Combat. De plus en plus.  
Puis à ma fanfic en cours, où je voulais absolument coller un threesome (un ménage à trois si vous préférez). J'avais demandé conseil à mon chéri, car je recherchais un nom pour un nouveau Gundam. Il m'avait donné plusieurs noms, puis il me donna _Soul Anubis_. L'âme d'Anubis. Sympa ça. Adopté. C'en suit tout un scénar qui commence à réellement se bâtir. A nouveau un déclic entre les deux fics. Puis en regardant le trailer de ZoE, je me suis totalement décidé à faire fusionner les deux fanfics. Elles gardent leurs noms d'origines, mais vont faire partie intégrale l'une de l'autre. Reste maintenant que je trouve un moyen valable et solide de les faire fusionner dans le même monde. Car si Anubis passe au même moment des Gboys, NC lui se passait 7 ans plus tard, et où ils avaient environ 22 ans.

Désormais, l'une et l'autre sont ensembles, et je pense avoir ma petite idée pour comment arranger le tout.  
J'ai fais beaucoup de changements, chipant au même trailer deux trois noms de l'ancienne Egypte.

Ne cherchez pas où caser (malheureusement çç) cette fic dans la série, car si je pouvais grosso modo la coller, ça serait vers Endless Waltz, mais le problème, c'est que leurs gundams vont avoir des complications. Donc je vais déraper de l'histoire originelle bien que ça continue et je me fis à la série du mieux que je peux.  
Les Gboys habitent ensemble la plupart du temps, bien que c'est plutôt du 1/2/3/4, Fei préférant rester à part. (crétin…)  
Et Duo EST dans la chambre de Heero pour une raison que vous verrez tout au long de la fic (pensez pas à des choses cochonnes, ça n'a rien mais rien à voir.)  
Et sur ce, bonne lecture.

. :: Soul Anubis : le Nouveau combat ::.  
.:: Chapitre un : seul au monde ::.

La faux thermique faucha sans difficulté les ennemis devant lui, et son conducteur poussa un soupir presque exaspéré. Il jeta un regard dans son écran à sa gauche, hocha la tête et fit le signe de la victoire à son correspondant.  
Le second Gundam, machine imposante blanche et bleue, tenant dans chaque main une sorte de faucille mortelle, se rapprocha de son compagnon, quasi dos à dos.  
« - On rentre ? »  
« - Hm… Je ne serai pas vraiment pour une seconde attaque. Donc oui, filons. »  
Les deux Gundams partirent dans une direction opposée sous les tirs ennemis. Leur mission, détruire la base infiltrée de OZ avait réussi, une fois de plus, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était à croire que leurs ennemis les attendaient…  
Alors que le premier Gundam filait vers l'est, le second se dirigea vers la mer et y plongea.  
Quelques temps plus tard, une mince silhouette sortait du rivage et s'extrayait de la tenue de plongée.  
Il regarda attentivement les alentours, puis marcha calmement vers la route, non loin. Il sifflotait.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Le jeune homme à capuche approcha d'une maison éloignée. Il frappa à la porte selon un ordre précis, puis attendit quelques secondes avant de frapper, d'un ordre différent. La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant voir un canon puis s'ouvrit plus largement afin de laisser permettre au jeune homme d'entrer.  
Il laissa glisser sa capuche, montrant une cascade de cheveux couleur moka attaché en une natte serrée.  
« - La base a été détruite. » fit-il comme bonjour.  
Les deux autres habitants hochèrent simplement la tête, puis le nouvel arrivé sourit largement.  
« - Hey, Quat-chan n'est pas encore arrivé ? »  
« - Hn. »  
« - Merci de ce monologue si bien formulé, Hee-chan. Tu me surprendras toujours. »  
« - Crève. »  
Un haussement d'épaule, puis il se tourna vers le second habitant.  
« - Il y a du café ? »  
« - Dans la cuisine. Il est d'hier. »  
Le brun grinça des dents en s'y dirigeant.  
« - Vous abusez les mecs ! Nous sommes partis depuis seulement deux jours et vous oubliez le café ! »  
Un double soupir lui répondit en retour. Ce qu'il pouvait être lassant à tant parler…  
Quelques secondes après l'arrivée du natté, il y eut de nouveaux coups discrets à la porte. Si le premier resta immobile devant son ordinateur portable, le second se leva, son revolver dans la main. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte pour voir qui était là, après avoir entendu le code secret, et ouvrit plus largement, une légère lueur rassurée dans ses yeux verts. Une silhouette fine avança, aux cheveux blonds comme des blés, qui fit un hochement de tête.  
« - Mission … »  
« - Accompli. Maxwell nous l'a dit. »  
Le blond sourit, rassuré.  
« - Je sentais qu'il allait bien, mais je voulais vraiment en être certain. »  
Il posa la main sur son cœur, poussa un soupir, et rejoignit le natté dans la cuisine, pour parler gaiement.  
Les deux premiers habitants soupirèrent en cœur. Où était leur tranquillité… Non que Quatre soit bruyant, c'était plutôt le contraire, il était calme, contrairement à son ami natté… Duo Maxwell, le professionnel du blablatage en tout genre. Là où il y avait du silence, Duo le comblait immédiatement en babillant comme un enfant.  
Physiquement parlant, ils n'étaient que des enfants… Enfin, des adolescents. Seize ans. Où certains s'amusaient et sortaient, eux combattaient pour la paix. Des tueurs de leur trempe qui faisaient trembler OZ.  
Alors celui qui était sur son ordinateur appuyait sur « Enter », Duo l'enlaça par le cou avec une voix enjôleuse.  
« - J'ai le droit à une récompense pour avoir bien fait mon travail ? »  
« - Lâche-moi. »  
« - Nan ! »  
Un flingue se posa sur la tempe de Duo, qui recula.  
« - Okay, okay, Hee-man, je disais ça pour rire. »  
Quatre eut un sourire amusé, et son regarde se posa inconsciemment vers le brun le plus près de lui. Il avait un air constamment calme. Sûrement le plus calme et le plus posé de tous les cinq. Et sans doute celui auprès de qui il se sentait le plus proche. Ca avait toujours été Trowa. Duo avait Heero, Wufei avait… Hum et bien Wufei avait son arme, et lui, ça avait été Trowa. Il n'aurait su que dire face au visage du français, toujours calme, toujours détendu, même lorsqu'il conduisait son immense et imposant Gundam, Heavy Arms (1). Le blond le détailla un instant et rougit. Même si la grande mèche cachait une partie du visage de Trowa, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de…  
Stop.  
Il devait se ressaisir.  
Ils étaient en guerre, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de tomber amoureux. Encore moins d'un de ses amis. Et il était malheureusement bien placé pour savoir que son amour n'était pas réciproque… Le désavantage de pouvoir ressentir les émotions. Il gardait constamment ses barrières mentales levées, mais dès qu'il s'approchait de Trowa, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les baisser. Il ressentait beaucoup de choses, mais pas ce qu'il aurait aimé.  
Alors qu'on entendait Duo qui se chamaillait avec Heero, Quatre sentit un regard se poser sur lui et il tourna la tête. Un regard bleu cobalt posé sur lui, impassible, neutre de toute expression. Un visage qui semblait être fait de roc. Ou de glace.  
Quatre ressentit comme de la… tendresse ? de la part du Soldat Parfait, qui avait un micro sourire dans les yeux. Gêné, le blond baissa les yeux. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur le minuscule fauteuil qui composait la pièce outre la table, le bureau et les quelques chaises, alors que Duo, pour détourner l'attention de Heero quelques minutes, s'installa sans complexe sur ses genoux. Clignement d'yeux surpris.  
« - Dégage. » fit-il d'une voix égale.  
« - Besoin d'un siège ! »  
« - Tu as le sol. »  
Duo fit une moue boudeuse mais ne répliqua pas, à la surprise de Quatre. A peine fut-il assis qu'il se releva pour aller prendre une douche.  
« - Je… Je vais chercher du bois… » proposa Quatre avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant le français et le japonais ensemble.

« - Heero. »  
« - Hn. »  
« - Tu lui avoueras quand ? »  
Silence.  
« - Il est pas idiot. »  
« - Hn… »  
Le clown se leva et alla chercher deux tasses de café, les fit réchauffer rapidement avec un micro ondes, puis donna l'une des tasses brûlantes à Heero. Le japonais gardait le silence, s'était à nouveau tourné sur son ordinateur et pianotait sans doute pour programmer un nouveau virus de son invention. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que d'en inventer quand il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Ou que pour conserver son apparence de soldat parfait. En bref ne surtout pas penser à ce baka natté qui tournoyait autour de lui.  
Douche glacée. Très glacée.  
Ah non. Impossible.  
Le baka était dedans…  
Alors qu'il fermait un bref instant les yeux, ils reçurent un e-mail crypté. Reprenant son aspect de soldat parfait, Heero pianota sur le clavier pour pouvoir le lire.  
« - Les _Mads_. » Fit-il simplement.  
« - Mission ? »  
« - Hn. »  
Un soupir.  
« - Quel genre ? »  
« - Comme d'hab', une école… »  
« - Hn… »  
« - Mixte. »  
Silence.  
L'œil vert se ferma, alors qu'un léger soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres.  
« - Qui ? »  
« - Maxwell, Winner, moi. »  
Le visage de Trowa s'assombrit de plus belle.  
« - Tu as un autre ordre de mission.  
Le plus grand des Gboys s'approcha pour lire son ordre de mission, pestant intérieurement sur les multiples missions semblables, tout ça pour avoir enfin la paix sur Terre…  
« - Fuck OZ. » grinça t'il entre ses dents.  
Un sourcil brun se leva alors que l'asiatique le regardait, partagé entre la surprise et l'amusement.  
« - Duo déteint sur toi. »

.::0::.0.::0::.

« - PAS QUESTION !!!! »  
« - Tu n'as pas le choix. »  
« - Rien à foutre ! »  
Le pilote de Sandrock serra les poings.  
« - Comprenez-vous ce que vous me demandez ? Cela ne vous suffit pas que je sois déjà le seul fils sur 30 enfants, il faut qu'en plus vous m'humiliiez en me demandant une telle chose ?? »  
Duo voulut lui enlacer les épaules d'un bras mais le blond le repoussa.  
« - J'ai dis non. Et je continuerai de dire non. »  
L'arabe sortit en claquant la porte, sous le regard plus ou moins circonspect des Mads, et des Gboys.  
« - Première fois que je vois Quatre autant en colère. » commenta Duo, jouant avec sa natte, l'enroulant par à coup autour de son poignet.  
« - Il faut dire que cette mission t'aurait mieux convenu, Duo » fit G d'un air amusé, « mais avec ta voix masculine, tu te serais tout de suite fait repéré. Alors que… »  
« - Hm hm je vois. Et je pense que vous n'aviez pas prévu que Quatre réagisse aussi violemment… Remarque je le comprends. »  
« - Nous avons une meilleure mission pour toi, Duo. » fit J, reprenant la parole d'une voix froide. « Je suis sûr qu'elle te conviendra au mieux. »  
Il tendit à l'adolescent une feuille contenant l'ordre de mission, et G s'amusa de voir son pupille changer de toutes les couleurs.  
5…  
4…  
3…  
2…  
1…  
« - ALLEZ CREVER !!!!! »  
« - De toute façon tu n'as le choix. Winner, Yuy et Barton vont partir dès cet après-midi dans la nouvelle école, Chang doit aller visiter les environs de la ville et toi tu devras partir le plus tôt possible, tu commences tout à l'heure. »  
« - CREVE VIEUX SCHNOCKE ! AUCUNE RAISON QUE JE FASSE CA ! »  
« - C'est le meilleur moyen pourtant d'avoir les informations. »  
« - Et puis quoi encore ?! Bordel j'ai que 17 (2) ans !! J'serai jamais accepté là bas pour y bosser ! Bordel c'est une boîte de STRIPTEASE !!! »  
« - Et alors ? »  
« - Mission accepté. » fit Heero, sous les hurlements de Duo.  
« - BANDE DE SCHNOCKES !!!! » hurla de plus belle l'américain, ses améthystes lançant des éclairs.  
Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte et hurlant des injures en anglais.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Allongé sur son lit, le jeune homme réfléchissait. Que devait-il faire ? Etait-ce réellement bien pour sauver la paix du monde ?  
Ou bien était-ce pour ne plus penser à Monsieur-Belles-Fesses-Mais-Je-Suis-Glacé-côté-Hormones Yuy ?  
« - Fuck you G ! » fit-il en continuant en anglais, alors que Quatre frappait doucement à la porte.  
« - D… Duo ? Je peux entrer ? »  
Un petit reniflement inattendu lui répondit, et le blond entra, baissant légèrement ses barrières mentales… Et reçut un choc en s'apercevant la colère, la tristesse et le manque flagrant de tendresse que ressentait Duo en cet instant.  
« - Tu restes immobiles ou tu veux rentrer ? » fit Duo d'un ton rogue, cassant, qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.  
L'arabe ne répondit pas mais avança, s'assit sur le lit et fut surpris de sentir le natté se blottir contre lui. Se rappelant les gestes de ses sœurs quand il cauchemardait, il le serra et le berça, caressant les cheveux, murmurant des paroles douces alors que le masque de clown de Duo éclatait en de grosses larmes.  
« - Chhh… Chhh… »  
La tension, le stress, les besoins que chaque adolescent avait en lui avait brusquement remonté en bloc. Duo avait peur, il était triste, il était amoureux, et surtout ne savait pas comment régler le mal-être qu'il ressentait.  
« - Je suis là, Duo… Tu peux tout me dire. »  
« - Te dire quoi… » répondit à nouveau Duo du même ton cassant que lorsque le blond était entré.  
« - Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler. Duo, quoique tu fasses, je suis ton ami… Je peux t'écouter. »  
Un reniflement lui répondit. Puis Duo se calma, essuya ses yeux. Il s'excusa de son agressivité.  
« - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, Duo. Je sais ce que tu ressens… »  
« - Ou presque… Toi tu as 29 sœurs qui t'aiment… »  
« - Hmm... »  
Quatre eut un silence, puis secoua la tête. Il embrassa doucement le front de Duo, le recoucha.  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas et repose-toi… »  
Avant que la fatigue nerveuse ne l'emporte, le natté songea que Quatre, d'eux tous, était sans doute celui le mieux pourvu en amour et en tendresse, et que son calme olympien – hormis à certains moment où il était tout simplement terrifiant – lui donnait le rôle du grand frère protecteur, bien qu'il soit l'un des plus jeunes. (3)  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Duo murmura :  
« - Toutes… Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées… Sont mortes, tu sais, Quatre… Que ça soit Solo, Sœur Helen… Le Père Maxwell… Je… j'ai pas envie que l'un de vous meurt parce que je vais lui parler de mes sentiments… Je refuse… »  
« - Duo, nous n'allons pas mourir… Nous sommes les conducteurs des Gundams, et nous sommes là pour rétablir la paix, non ? Pourquoi veux-tu que nous mourions ?  
Dans l'obscurité – Quatre avait fermé les volets – Duo sourit tristement.  
« - Tu as sans doute raison… Rien ne peut nous arriver. Puis après tout, Pestilence (4) est toujours en vie auprès de la Mort… C'est un signe…  
Ces paroles allaient souvent hanter les souvenirs de Duo.

.::0::.0.::0::.

« - Il dort. » fit Quatre, un peu calmé, en revenant près de ses amis.  
Les trois jeunes gens hochèrent simplement la tête. Réinstaurer la paix sur la Terre était leur priorité, et bien des fois Heero se demandait en quel honneur Duo pouvait se nommer le Dieu de la Mort ; s'il semblait calme et détendu, il était trop bavard et bien trop imprudent. Il ne respectait pas les ordres qu'on lui donnait, avait tendance à mettre les nerfs de tout le monde en pelote, mais – et c'était d'ailleurs le seul moment où le Soldat Parfait pouvait admettre qu'il le respectait – il était un formidable conducteur de Gundam, et Deathscythe Hell en était la meilleure preuve. La maîtrise qu'avait Duo pour utiliser l'immense Gundam noir ne pouvait échapper à personne. Il se mit à ronchonner en japonais.  
« - Heero ? Parle dans une langue qu'on comprenne ! »  
Le soldat parfait grogna un « oui » indistinct. Il n'aime pas parler, et il le montre. Déjà qu'il a bien du mal à accepter la présence des autres… Surtout Duo. SURTOUT lui. Non que Duo lui est indifférent. C'est pire. Il lui donne trop d'importance.  
« - Le jour où Maxwell sera parfaitement normal, il pleuvra des gundams. » gronda Heero entre ses dents.  
Trowa allait répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent des petits coups à la porte. C'est Hilde.  
« - Vous êtes prêts ? »  
Un murmure signifiant oui s'élève. Mais au moment de s'en aller, Quatre arrête Heero, montre Wufei.  
« - Duo. Il a besoin de toi. »  
« - Stupide. »  
« - Il a besoin de toi. » répète l'empathe.  
Heero lui jeta un regard noir, mais laissa sa place sans rien dire à Wufei.  
Regardant ses amis partir, le japonais resta un bref instant sans bouger. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre du natté.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Une main se pose sur le front de Duo alors qu'il pousse un hurlement. Cauchemar.  
Les yeux mauves s'ouvrent, alors qu'une lame effilée se pose sur le cou de l'adolescent à côté de lui. Puis la lame tombe sur le lit, alors que des pleurs montent à la gorge.  
« - _Boys don't cry… »_ fait Duo en reniflant.  
« - Hai… Mais tu n'es plus un petit garçon. »  
« - Heero… »  
Plus par instinct que par réel besoin, Duo se blottit contre le Soldat Parfait, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Heero se raidit, mais mécaniquement, lui serra les épaules d'un geste protecteur. Il sentait qu'il devait laisser pleurer Duo. Le natté laissait ses larmes couler sans arrêter, comme il l'avait fait lorsque Sœur Helen, les enfants, Solo, tous ceux qu'il avait aimé ou approché étaient morts.  
Heero continua de le serrer. Puis il posa juste sa main sur la natte, là où la natte se forme, et où les cheveux s'échappaient ici et là. Duo se tendit légèrement. Ce n'était absolument pas dans les habitudes de Heero de faire ça…  
Entre deux reniflements, Duo murmura :  
« - Tu… Pourquoi tu me caresses les cheveux… ? Tu … Tu as eu un bug, Hee-man ? »  
« - Non. Je sais que ça calme. »  
Duo leva des yeux couleur améthyste encore remplis de larmes vers les cobalts de Heero. Lequel le regarde sans rien dire, l'air toujours aussi… glacial.  
Et tout se passa très vite. Sans doute le Soldat Parfait ne comprit pas pourquoi le Shinigami l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, pourquoi il avait ouvert la bouche, et pourquoi… Il répondait – maladroitement, certes – à ce baiser plus que passionné.  
Duo se pressa contre le corps musclé, gémissant… Il a besoin d'amour, il a besoin de cette tendresse…  
« - Duo. »  
Heero le repoussa plus ou moins doucement, le regarda droit dans les yeux, alors que les améthystes se remplissent à nouveau de larmes.  
« - Duo. » répète le soldat parfait.  
« - Yes… »  
« - Calme-toi. »

Duo secoua la tête sans rien dire, essuya rapidement ses yeux, s'excusa, et se tourna vers le mur. Il avait le rouge aux joues, rouge d'avoir embrassé son coéquipier, rouge de honte. Rouge d'avoir embrassé un homme. Non. Surtout d'avoir embrassé Heero.  
Heero sur qui il fantasme depuis quasiment un an, en silence.  
Le jeune homme serra les poings en fermant les yeux et en pestant silencieusement sur son manque de tact, sur ses gestes complètement idiots et son manque de cervelle quand Heero est trop à proximité de lui.  
« - I'm… I'm sorry, Hee… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… »  
Heero ne répondit pas, mais retira d'un geste félin ses chaussures, puis s'installa à son tour sur le petit lit, à côté de Duo.  
« - Why… Why you stay… ? »  
« - Parle une langue que je comprend. Sinon je te réponds en japonais. »  
Oye. Une longue phrase de la part du glaçon, ça risquait de barder.  
« - P… Pourquoi tu restes près de moi… ? »  
« - Tu as besoin de réconfort. Quatre me l'a fait comprendre. »  
Cher Quatre… Quand il le reverrait, sans doute allait-il lui passer un sacré savon pour avoir mis cette idée dans la tête de Heero. Surtout quand ce même blond savait l'attirance que ressentait Duo pour son coéquipier. Et ce malgré les avertissements du blond, comme quoi ils étaient en guerre…  
Duo continua de pester en silence, alors que Heero se glissait à son tour sous les draps.  
« - Tu… Tu fais quoi ? » fit Duo, incertain, puis paniqué à l'idée que Heero puisse sentir quelque chose.  
« - Je viens près de toi dans ton lit. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je sache. »  
Non, certes. Heero 1, Duo 0. D'accord, il avait l'habitude de venir près de lui quand il cauchemardait, il avait l'habitude de rester simplement près de lui. Une attitude qui le surprenait toujours, surtout venant de Heero – Je – Suis – Un – Glaçon. Et il se tendit encore plus lorsqu'il sentit un bras de Heero se glisser autour de sa taille.  
« - Heero… » murmura doucement Duo, assez calmement pour essayer de ne pas montrer son stress. « Je peux… Je peux savoir ce que tu veux faire ? »  
« - Dors. »  
Hm. Mal parti pour essayer d'avoir une explication logique. Et Duo sentait que lorsqu'il allait devoir se lever pour aller à cette fucking-mission de gigolo, il allait avoir droit sûrement à un regard-de-la-mort copyright Heero Yuy. Ce même regard qui n'avait pas fait bougé Relena… Bien au contraire !  
Duo ferma les yeux en pensant à elle. A elle aussi il allait devoir parler…

.::0::.0.::0::.

Heero resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il entendre la respiration calme et tranquille de Duo. Il dormait enfin.  
Il allait pouvoir se relever et commencer à préparer les instructions qu'il avait reçu … Ou plutôt que Chang avait reçu.  
Puis il se rappela. Le baiser. Pourquoi Duo l'avait embrassé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire ? Le japonais réfléchit. Les sentiments de bien être et d'amour avaient été bannis, et ça depuis le jour de la mort de Heero, et quand il avait tué cette petite fille. Tout cela, il l'avait enfoui au plus profond de lui. Il se détestait, il ne pouvait pas aimer. Il se haïssait. Et l'amour était une forme de faiblesse dont il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir. OZ serait trop content de pouvoir l'utiliser contre lui, en cas de besoin. Surtout qu'il savait de source sûr qu'ils commençaient à avoir des informations sur les conducteurs de Gundam, et que leurs véritables identités pouvaient être à tout moment trouvées, bien qu'il piratât sans cesse leur réseau pour éviter qu'ils n'en découvrent trop.  
Pourquoi. Pourquoi Duo l'avait embrassé ? Pourquoi.  
Alors qu'il se levait, il sentit Duo renifler dans son sommeil. Le Dieu de la Mort semblait si enfantin, si calme, quand il dormait… Et ces larmes… Heero ne l'avait jamais vu – ou presque – pleurer. La seule fois avait été pendant un cauchemar. Conducteurs de Gundam ou pas, ils n'en restaient pas moins des adolescents en pleine crise de puberté.  
Heero regarda à nouveau Duo endormi, puis sortit en silence.  
Son portable l'attendait.

.::0::.0.::0::.

_« - Solo… Non !! »_  
_« - Ce n'est rien, Sans Nom… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je… Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber…_  
_L'enfant s'agenouille près du malade et lui prend la main. Il est en larmes. Il les a tous vu tomber, un à un. La maladie les emporte tous, un par un, sauf lui. Et maintenant, c'est au tour de Solo. Son seul, son véritable ami. Celui qui l'a veillé, sur lui comme les autres enfants. _  
_Qu'allait-il faire sans lui ? Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il serait à nouveau seul…_

.::0::.0.::0::.

« - NON !!!! »  
Duo se releva à nouveau du lit, en sueur. Cette fois, il s'aperçoit, presque avec plaisir, qu'une belle gueule aux yeux bleu cobalt n'est pas près de lui.  
Au moins il évitera de pouvoir le regarder et se sentir encore plus mal de ce baiser.  
Il passa sa main sur le visage, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr ces foutus cauchemars. Depuis L2 en fait. Depuis la mort de Solo. Le fait sans doute qu'il avait été le seul à survivre. A croire qu'il apportait la mort partout où il allait.  
Duo se leva, se rhabilla, se recoiffa.  
Il avait sa mission. Et la paix comptait pour lui plus que tout… Du moins c'est ce qu'il prétendait… Pas utile de dire que ses hormones le travaillait comme pouvaient faire les hormones de tout adolescent normalement constitué.  
« - Fucking mission… Fuck G ! »  
Il fit son maigre bagage, se prépara à partir. Deathscythe était à deux kilomètres de la ville où ils avaient leurs missions, dans un hangar, attendant sagement le retour de son propriétaire. Duo avait quelques modifications à effectuer, mais rien de très urgent. Il savait qu'il avait son Gundam non loin, et dans un certain sens c'était rassurant. Non parce que cette foutue mission où il devait jouer le gigolo, tout ça pour attirer Bratz Boy (5) et pouvoir lui soutirer quelque informations.  
Il grogna quelque chose et sortit de la planque, grimpa sur la moto qu'on lui avait laissée, et démarra.

A suivre

(1) Comme de juste, les écritures sur les sites diffèrent. Un coup c'est Heavyarms, un coup c'est Heavy Arms. J'ai choisi celui qui me semblait le plus joli à l'écriture.  
(2) Je leur rajoute 1 an de plus… Ils sont un poil plus grand et un peu plus musclé mais pas des masses.  
(3) Je suis pas certaine, mais pourquoi pas. (Pour le coup du plus jeune, je précise).  
(4) Tiré d'Episode 0 : _Si Duo est la Mort, vous pouvez considérer que G est Pestilence._  
(5) Sorry. Mais je laisse la paternité de Barbie Boy à Asuka & Kineko. Si tant est que c'est elles qui l'ont surnommé comme ça !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Kierane (kieranc13 at aim dot com)  
**Pairing :** Aucun pour le moment. Aucun couple à proprement défini (bien que dans mon esprit, ils le sont mwaaaaahahahahahaha)  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun des Gboys ou Sexymens (comprendre 13 et 6) ou les ravissantes filles ne m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent à… Je sais pas qui et Bandai…  
**Rating :** PG 15 à R voire NC17 si y'a du lemon (enfin si tant est que j'arrive à écrire une scène de cul) [Et je précise aux perverses que NON le NC17 ne sera PAS sur   
**Couple : **Hétéros, Homo (HxH et FxF)  
Relena x Lucrezia

**Genre** : De l'OOC partout ! o Pas taper Relena, elle est sympa.

**Note de l'auteur** : Yay ! Mon premier yuri !! J'espère que ça sera pas trop mal OxO Autant je sais écrire sur les relations hommes / hommes, mais femmes / femmes j'ai un peu plus de mal O///O.  
Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même… ;p

. :: Soul Anubis : le nouveau combat ::.  
.:: Chapitre deux : Ninmu Ryukai… ::.

Wufei restait silencieux, les yeux écarquillés. Trowa lui-même semblait surpris du résultat en voyant le doux, le calme, le sage Quatre habillé comme une jeune femme… tout à fait féminine.  
« - Je pensais pas que les perruques pourraient t'aller si bien, Winner… » murmura Wufei, essayant de s'arracher à la contemplation de la jolie robe longue à volant que portait le blond, et en regardant, non sans étonnement, que les cheveux longs allaient TRES BIEN à Quatre.  
« - Ce sont des rajouts… » grogna le blond. « Mais il est vrai que le résultat est assez satisfaisant… Je ressemble assez à une fille, ainsi ? »  
Ouille. Quatre était grognon. Et qui disait Quatre grognon risquait de dire un Quatre sous ZERO. Et ça, ça risquait vraiment beaucoup. Trop.  
Trowa lui prit la main et s'inclina, comme il aurait pu le faire à une jolie jeune femme.  
« - Vous êtes la plus ravissante jeune femme que j'ai pu voir. » fit doucement le français, le regardant à travers ses cils un peu baissés.  
L'effet escompté réussit, Quatre rougit et retira sa main. Trowa sourit.  
« - Détend toi, Quatre, ce n'est que pour un temps ce costume. Le temps qu'on trouve l'ordinateur et qu'on prenne la liste des indicateurs de OZ. »  
Wufei pesta en chinois.  
« - Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça soit dans une école ? »  
« - Car ils pensent que c'est le meilleur moyen de cacher des informations à des terroristes. Ils imaginent que nous sommes des adultes. Pas des enfants. Hors nous sommes des adolescents, chose qu'ils ne savent pas. »  
« - Ils s'en doutent juste. » fit la voix de Quatre, plus calme.  
Il secoua la tête, laissant les cheveux blonds glisser sur ses épaules. Puis il soupira.  
« - Allons nous occuper de cette mission… »

.::0::.0.::0::.

Relena jeta un regard courroucé à la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait. A se demander si elle était adolescente ou ministre.  
…  
Elle était les deux à la fois…  
Poussant un soupir, la jeune femme posa une de ses mains sur son visage qu'elle se massa doucement. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant une main douce se poser sur son épaule qu'elle leva à demi les yeux, un sourire éclairant son visage.  
« - Tu es là pour me soutenir ? »  
« - Non, pour te soutirer à tous ces affreux ! » fit la voix avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Viens Lena, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »  
« - Mais Lu… »  
« - Pas de mais. Tu viens, un point c'est tout. Je sais que nous mettons tous une pierre pour le mur de la paix, mais laisse un peu faire les professionnels. »  
Relena regarda avec douceur sa petite amie (1) puis se leva dans un léger froufrou. Un regard appréciateur coula alors sur le corps svelte.  
« - Hm… Si je n'étais pas décidée à t'emmener au cinéma, je t'aurai violé sur ton bureau ! »  
« - LU !!! » fit Relena, écarlate. « Tu traînes trop avec Duo !! »  
« - Je peux vous en dire autant Miss Peacecraft Darlian ! »  
Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire et un léger baiser s'échangea, rapidement interrompu par le domestique attitré de Relena. Il s'inclina respectueusement, habitué depuis le temps à voir les deux jeunes femmes s'embrasser et s'amuser.  
« - Miss… Un coup de fil. »  
« - Au diable le téléphone ! Dites-leur que je suis occupée ! »  
« - C'est que… Je voudrai bien, Miss, mais… »  
Il lui murmura un nom à l'oreille, ce qui eut pour don de montrer un profond ennui sur le visage de Relena.  
« - Très bien… » capitula la jeune femme avant de tendre la main vers la porte qui menait à un cabinet secret. « Je reviens vite, Lu. Je te le promets. »  
La jolie italienne ne répondit pas. Elle savait par expérience que Relena n'allait pas pouvoir lâcher ses affaires professionnelles comme ça.  
Elle approcha de la fenêtre, avant de pousser un petit soupir. Dans un sens, elle enviait un peu Zechs, bien qu'elle n'ait plus beaucoup de nouvelles du beau blond. Lui au moins avait une vie trépidante. Si tant est qu'on puisse appeler trépidante le fait qu'il soit obligé de se battre pour une cause que Relena estimait injuste.  
_C'est toute la vie qui est injuste…_ songea t'elle avant de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. _La vie et cette foutue guerre._

.::0::.0.::0::.

Il s'entraînait depuis déjà trois heures, sans arriver à avoir la grâce qu'avaient ses coéquipiers. Il se faisait copieusement engueuler parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa chorégraphie, et il était censé connaître les trois danses pour ce soir.  
« - Que la peste t'emporte, papy… » grogna le danseur en réussissant pour la première fois une gracieuse pirouette autour de la barre de danse (2), l'enserrant entre ses cuisses musclées, alors que la natte glissait à terre telle un serpent et que la tête se penchait en arrière.   
« - Joli. » fit une voix.  
Si Duo n'avait pas eu le total contrôle de la situation, il serait tombé, la tête la première. Il cligna des yeux, puis regarda son interlocuteur, qu'il voyait à l'envers.  
« - Original de te voir à l'envers. »  
« - M... Merci… »  
Duo se remit debout, arrêtant sa danse puis alla chercher une serviette. Heero qui était venu lui confier quelque chose nota un bref instant qu'il ne portait sur le dos qu'un simple pantalon de jogging, s'arrêtant à la taille.  
« - Tiens. » fit Heero en lui tendant un livre.  
Duo le regarda sans rien dire, s'essuyant le visage.  
« - C'est ? »  
« - Tu verras. »  
Toujours aussi bavard. Une fois qu'il était assez essuyé pour ne pas laisser de trace de main trempée sur le livre, il le prit et regarda le titre.  
« - Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût, Hee-man. »  
« - Tu comprendras à l'intérieur. » fit d'une voix égale Heero avant de tourner des talons. « Au fait, nous avons le même appartement.  
Gasp. Manquait que ça.  
« - Ne fais pas de bruits en rentrant ça m'arrangera. Car moi je travaille de jour. »  
Re-gasp.  
Duo s'entendit presque déglutir. Il ne pourrait jamais tenir…

Essayant d'enlever les drôles d'idées qui lui montaient à l'esprit, Duo tenta de reprendre la chorégraphie. Et à sa grande surprise, il la réussit du premier coup. L'un des stripteaseurs présents, qui l'aidait, lui sourit.  
« - Tu vois quand tu veux. C'est la belle gueule qui t'a motivé ? »  
Duo secoua la tête à la négative, gardant le sourire en recommençant du début.  
« - Non… Il préfère les femmes. »  
« - Lui ? »  
Le gigolo eut un sourire amusé, mais ne répondit rien de plus.  
L'américain secoua la tête, s'arrêta, puis reprit sa danse. Il n'allait jamais être prêt…

Alors que la boîte commençait seulement à se remplir, Duo eut la surprise de voir un des danseurs s'approcher de lui. Il lui expliqua sommairement ce qu'il devait s'attendre à voir.  
« - De plus, tu as un beau visage, et si tu défais ta natte, tu auras de nombreux admirateurs. »  
Duo se renfrogna. Il ne défaisait quasiment jamais sa natte, hormis sous la douche.  
« - C'est l'une des choses que je refuse qu'on touche. »  
« - Comme tu veux… Mais tu verras que tu seras forcé à un moment ou à un autre de te soumettre au client. »  
Un grognement, et à nouveau Duo incendia mentalement G.  
_Lui et sa foutue mission…_  
Il s'exhorta au calme et s'installa calmement au bar, restant en jogging et torse nu. Il ne demandait rien. Il ne demandait pas aux clients un verre, qui pourtant semblaient être intéressés par ce bel éphèbe aux yeux améthyste.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque Duo repéra une chevelure blonde qu'il tiqua. Et qu'il comprit la mission qu'on lui avait confiée.  
« - Seigneur… Pourquoi il faut que ça tombe sur moi… » murmura t'il en reconnaissant de loin les cheveux blonds presque blancs de Zechs Merquise, l'ennemi personnel de Heero Yuy.  
Duo ne l'avait pas croisé souvent, hormis lorsqu'ils se battaient avec Tallgeese et Deathscythe. Et il avait reconnu – mentalement – que Zechs était un excellent combattant. Chose dont il n'aurait jamais avoué devant Heero ou un autre membre du groupe.  
Un bref instant, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers Zechs, il se demanda comment se passait la mission pour Trowa, Wufei et Quatre. Et pensa ensuite à Heero.  
_NepaspenseràHeero.Penseràlamission._  
Quoique… Penser à Heero pendant qu'on draguait un autre mec pouvait être une très bonne méthode d'approche, et Duo était assez sûr de ses charmes. Il s'en était bien rendu compte, malgré le fait qu'il soit aussi dangereux et destructeur quand il était amoureux. Il brûlait tout ce qu'il touchait, comme un papillon se brûlait les ailes près des lanternes.  
Duo était du genre à plaire immédiatement. Ses grands yeux améthyste expressifs, son corps musclé, mince, son visage calme et généralement souriant étaient ses charmes principaux. Ca et sa lourde natte, que plus d'une fois, certains s'étaient demandés comment était le jeune homme, les cheveux détachés.  
Oui, Duo avait du charme. Et en usait quand il avait besoin.  
La mort a plusieurs visages.

Il approcha lascivement de Zechs, et lui proposa calmement, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois :  
« - Tu m'offres un verre, beau blond ? »  
Le dit beau blond leva la tête vers le « gigolo » qui lui avait parlé.  
« - Ca dépend. »  
Duo cligna des yeux, un peu surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.  
« - Si j'en suis les affiches, tu dois être le nouveau gogo dancer. Donc je vais attendre tes danses avant de t'offrir quoi que ce soit. »  
_Merde. Premier essai raté._  
Le pilote de Deathscythe fit un sourire à faire damner un saint et ondula légèrement des hanches. Sa natte battit ses reins en rythme, et il acquiesça.  
« - Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, d'accord, beau blond. A tout à l'heure. »  
Il se détourna pour aller se préparer. L'heure approchait, et il n'avait pas envie de faire capoter la mission parce qu'il avait raté sa première représentation.  
Mentalement, il revit les mouvements. Il espérait ne pas faire un blocage sur scène. Il n'aurait manqué que ça…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Duo était prêt. Il avait chaud, sous la tenue à retirer. Son maquillage qu'il avait mis du temps à mettre, menaçait de couler. Il fit une rapide prière à l'intention de Sœur Helen et au Père Maxwell, avant d'apparaître sur scène, lorsqu'on annonça son nom.  
Concentré sur ses mouvements, concentré à ne pas faire d'erreur et jeter ses vêtements dans le bon ordre, il n'aperçut pas le regard bleu cobalt qui était fixé sur lui.  
Il se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant sur la barre, fermant à nouveau les yeux. Sa natte glissa à terre, plus que jamais semblable à un serpent. Les mouvements des hanches se faisaient toujours plus sensuels, ajoutant une note de luxure à l'ambiance déjà électrique. Si ses premiers gestes avaient été quelque peu mécaniques, s'imaginer dans les bras de Yuy et de danser contre lui avait fait sauter les dernières barrières d'inhibition.  
Il rouvrit les yeux alors qu'il se releva, sa natte volant autour de lui. Sa main se posa sur son ventre brillant, remontant vers son torse, puis redescendit vers le pantalon, qui ne fit guère long feu.  
Un murmure admiratif se fit entendre, alors que les derniers gestes de Duo se faisaient toujours plus sensuel. Il se pencha enfin en arrière, comme si sa colonne vertébrale n'existait pas, montrant à la vue de tous, tatoué sur sa hanche, un mini dragon en noir et blanc, qui commençait dans son dos – ou plus exactement le bas de ses reins…- et où la gueule ouverte semblait vouloir se refermer sur son nombril.  
Alors que des applaudissements se faisaient entendre, il reprit son souffle, et s'éclipsa, histoire de se sécher. Il n'entendit pas les cris appréciateurs, pas plus la voix du DJ qui annonçait le danseur suivant.  
« - Ca va être dur de te battre. Tu es sûr que tu danses pour la première fois ? »  
Sorti de ses pensées, Duo acquiesça.  
« - On peut dire une chose, c'est que tu as ça dans le sang. »  
Un sourire moqueur lui répondit, et Duo partit dans les loges. Sa première danse l'avait totalement vidé. Et la soirée n'avait fait que commencer…

.::0::.0.::0::.

Heero sortit de la boîte de striptease, toujours vêtu de ses vêtements de ville. Un jeans noir serré, une chemise noire et un trench-coat plus clair sur le dos.  
Il avait un air totalement neutre sur le visage, et se mit à marcher malgré la nuit fraîche.  
Lorsqu'il rentra, il se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Et n'en ressortit qu'une heure plus tard…

.::0::.0.::0::.

Lorsque Duo revint, à nouveau habillé de son jogging, certaines des personnes présentes poussèrent un petit cri de déception. Quelques uns essayaient de le toucher, mais il se dirigea à nouveau vers Zechs Merquise, qui buvait un kir.  
« - Alors ? »  
« - Pas mal. »  
Les améthystes brillèrent. Un léger sourire – le sourire Shinigami, comme il disait si bien – ourla un bref instant ses lèvres, puis il s'assit sans attendre l'accord du blond sur la chaise non loin et commanda une vodka.  
« - Une vodka ? Je te voyais plus passionné. »  
« - Du genre ? »  
« - La vodka ne te convient pas… »  
« - C'est le seul alcool que je me permet, et très rarement. »  
Zechs ne répondit pas, tournant le verre entre ses mains. Il regardait Duo, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
« - Tu me l'offres ce verre alors ? »  
« - Nous verrons ça. »  
Zechs se leva, laissant deux billets sur la table.  
« - Sûrement à demain, Zwei. (4) »  
Duo cligna un bref instant, avant de se rappeler que c'était son nom sur scène. Bombay Zwei. Sûrement avait-il prit le nom allemand en pensant à Hilde.  
Il se reprit, puis pesta intérieurement en voyant le blond partir. Il aurait au moins espéré que cette mission de strip' se passe rapidement... Et à première vue, Zechs Merquise n'était pas homme à craquer comme ça.

Il accepta un verre – d'eau – d'un autre client, puis termina son travail. La soirée avait été fatigante, et n'espérait qu'une chose, pouvoir se doucher et se coucher. Jamais il n'avait été aussi éreinté lors d'une mission, mais jamais non plus il n'en avait eu de telles… Bien sûr il avait dansé quelque fois pour s'amuser, lorsqu'il était avec Relena et Lucrezia, mais jamais pour « gagner » de l'argent à proprement parler.  
Duo s'habilla lentement, vissa sa casquette sur la tête, gardant précautionneusement sa lourde natte sous ses vêtements. Il sortit en silence, regardant autour de lui pour se repérer. Si le jour la ville était agréable à l'œil, la nuit elle changeait du tout au tout. Son atmosphère était plus lourde, plus chargée. Sans doute était-ce dû aux néons qui l'illuminaient en plus des lampes, et des nombreux prostitués des deux sexes qui se promenaient sur le trottoir, essayant d'attirer du monde.  
Un bref instant, à les regarder, Duo se demanda s'il n'aurait pas fini comme eux, si G ne l'avait pas formé pour devenir le conducteur de Deathscythe.  
Il haussa mentalement les épaules. Il était l'un des conducteurs de Gundam. Et c'était ça son destin. Peut être de mourir demain. Dans un an. Il ne le savait pas, même s'il se doutait qu'il avait une durée de vie très limitée.  
Son corps lui-même, lui avait appris G, n'était qu'une extension de son esprit, un outil pour combattre et tuer. Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas décidé de mourir, pas encore. Et encore moins sans avoir réellement connu certaines choses que seul, il était bien incapable d'assumer, bien que ça soit agréable.  
S'arrêtant devant la maison qui était leur planque pour le temps de la mission, Duo chercha dans ses poches les clés. Il se raidit en sentant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas lorsque qu'il s'était déshabillé. Deux papiers, une capote.  
Le premier, un papier de la part d'un client, et la capote venait avec. Le second…  
Ho. Un rendez-vous avec les autres, le lendemain. Et merde. Lui qui voulait se reposer un peu, ça allait être raté.  
Minute.  
Quand avait-il eu ce papier ? Heero l'avait vu lorsqu'il s'entraînait, mais pas après… Du moins il ne s'en souvenait pas.  
« - Plus tard… » fit Duo en baillant. Il voulait vraiment se laver et dormir.

Après avoir ouvert la porte aussi discrètement que possible et ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, Duo se dirigea vers la douche. Il fut surpris de voir la chambre de Heero grande ouverte, et juste assez de lumière. En tendant légèrement la tête, il vit le brun couché sur son portable, endormi, et la faible luminosité de l'écran éclairant la petite chambre. Duo fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas tellement dans les habitudes du Soldat Parfait de dormir ainsi.  
Mais il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller et avoir le flingue de Heero sur sa tempe. Si lui adorait les armes blanches plus que les armes à feu, Heero savait parfaitement tirer. Sans doute parce que J, avant de se faire à demi robotiser, était l'un des meilleurs « nettoyeurs » de la Terre. Après tout, chacun avait appris à son pupille la meilleure façon de se battre, hormis peut être pour Trowa, qui avait tout appris avec les mercenaires, puis un peu sur le tas, pour terminer avec S.   
Il se dirigea sans bruit vers la salle de bain au fond du couloir, dénoua sa natte et resta quelques minutes sans bouger, appréciant simplement le contact de l'eau brûlante sur ses muscles, le détendant lentement.  
Il s'essuya sommairement et pour l'une des rares fois, se coucha sans s'occuper de ses cheveux.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Si Duo se sentait gêné avec sa mission de gogo dancer, il en était de même avec Quatre. Jeté d'office dans le dortoir des filles, il avait fait une terrible impression (3) du côté des hommes, lorsqu'on l'avait présenté, ainsi que Trowa et Wufei. Tellement que beaucoup de garçons, lors de la pause, lui avait quasiment sauté dessus, histoire d'en savoir plus sur lui.  
Quatre avait tenté de répondre le mieux possible, sans pour autant faire sauter sa couverture.  
« - je suis âgé de bientôt 17 ans… » fit-il d'une voix le plus féminin possible.  
Un autre cri de mâles en rut se fit entendre.  
Wufei marmonna quelque chose, lui-même entouré par une horde de filles intéressées par son propre cas, mais il ne répondait que par des grognements d'un ton indigné.  
Estimant que leur calvaire devait s'arrêter là, Trowa se leva gracieusement de sa place, puis glissa près de Quatre.  
« - Je suis désolé, mais Meia est prise… »  
Un silence général se fit « entendre » dans la pièce. Même les filles s'étaient tournées pour regarder le couple, alors que Quatre commençait à friser la couleur rouge brique soutenue. Si Duo aurait été là, il se serait sans doute moqué de lui, tant il était rouge à cet instant, à tel point d'ailleurs que de la fumée aurait pu sortir de ses oreilles.  
La couleur se fit plus violente quand la main fine de l'acrobate se posa sur l'épaule de Quatre, alors que le chinois levait les yeux au ciel d'un air de dire que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose tout ça.  
Quatre, plus gêné qu'autre chose, se leva en marmonnant quelque chose, puis détala vers les toilettes des femmes.  
Trowa et Wufei s'échangèrent un regard. Que Quatre, le calme, le doux Quatre s'enfuit comme il avait fait ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : c'est qu'il était très très très embarrassé. Trowa fit mine de se lever, mais le regard dans les onyx de Wufei lui indiqua de rester assis. Quatre était un combattant, comme les autres. Et même s'il était plus sensible, il n'en était pas moins tout aussi dangereux.  
Trowa soupira et se rassit.

_TOUT va bien. Tout va très bien. Tout va très bien madame la marquise. Je n'ai PAS senti la main de Trowa sur moi. Je suis calme. Très calme._  
Quatre se regarda dans la glace. Ses beaux yeux bleu vert exprimaient encore de la confusion.  
_Je ne suis PAS attiré par Trowa._  
Cette phrase, il se la répétait sans cesse, que ça soit pour Heero, pour Duo, pour Trowa ou même pour Wufei.  
_Je ne suis PAS attiré par les hommes._  
Mais les hommes étaient visiblement attirés par lui. Surtout s'il réfléchissait à la manière dont les adolescents s'étaient massés contre lui. Certes, sa tenue, ses cheveux, son visage lui donnait l'air féminin, mais sa poitrine était toujours celle d'un homme.  
Ses pensées aussi.  
_Je ne les aime que comme des frères. Des frères d'armes._  
Il éclata en sanglots devant le miroir, glissant doucement, à genoux devant l'évier, ses mains cachant ses larmes.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Si il y avait bien une chose qu'_elle_ détestait par-dessus tout, c'était de voir qu'une jolie fille la surpassait en beauté.  
Elle était pourtant jolie, malgré ses drôles de sourcils. Trop aristocratique, mais ses yeux bleus gris et ses yeux blonds presque châtains lui donnait énormément de succès auprès des hommes. Mais la jeune femme, la jolie blonde qui était apparue, elle l'a considérait comme une rivale. Cette Meia… Meia comment déjà… Meia Abyssian… (4)  
Ce fut une surprise pour Dorothy de voir ladite rivale à genoux à terre, en larmes, sans savoir quoi faire.  
Une surprise, mais une surprise très agréable également. Cela sonnait déjà comme un petit air … vainqueur…

.::0::.0.::0::.

Lorsque Quatre se calma, il se rappela où il était. Il se releva, se regarda dans le miroir et se tendit en voyant son visage aux cheveux longs. Il avait trop l'impression d'être une femme, ainsi, et n'appréciait pas ce qu'il voyait. Cela lui rappelait ses sœurs… Même s'il les connaissait pas ou mal.  
Il retoucha un instant son visage. Ses yeux… Ses yeux lui semblaient si vides, comme s'il était sous système ZERO.  
Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux, d'un geste vif.  
_J'ai quitté ma colonie, ma famille pour ce en quoi je crois. Je suis sûr de mon résultat, nous rétablirons cette paix que la Terre doit avoir, ainsi que les colonies._  
Et c'était pour cette même paix qu'il était ainsi vêtu, qu'il était déguisé en fille, tout ça parce que OZ avait planqué – une nouvelle fois – des plans dans une école.  
En cet instant, jamais il n'aurait avoué avoir autant besoin de la présence de Duo. Duo était son meilleur ami. Et sûrement qu'il aurait pu le conseiller en cet instant.  
_Duo… J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler… Pourquoi tu n'es pas à mes côtés ?_  
Oh ça oui.  
Le jeune arabe se sentait soudainement perdu, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il avait toujours fait ses missions seul ou avec Trowa, et il savait pertinemment qu'il avait les Maganac (5) au cas où mais…  
_Ca ne remplace pas Duo._  
Quatre serra les poings, essaya de se calmer.  
Mission. Prioritaire.  
« - Mission acceptée. » fit-il en arabe.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Si les choix des danseurs avaient été plutôt d'un choix médiocre ces derniers temps, Zechs Merquise devait reconnaître que la boîte avait fait un excellent choix en recrutant ce nouveau danseur natté. Son beau visage, ses longs cheveux… Et cette grâce. Non sérieusement, excellent choix.  
Mais Zechs ne couchait pas avec les gigolos. Il leur payait un verre, discutait quelque fois, mais ne couchait jamais.  
Sans doute son orgueil de mâle qui faisait ça, sans compter son but unique. Il n'avait pas le temps pour une amourette. Pas le temps pour des coucheries d'un soir. Juste sa vengeance, la protection de sa sœur. S'amuser à regarder les pirouettes des danseurs, il pouvait, mais il s'interdisait le reste.  
Pourtant… Il revoyait ce visage juvénile, ce corps sans un gramme de graisse, uniquement du muscle. Ce drôle de tatouage, dont on ne voyait qu'une partie…  
Il rentra à la base dissimulée d'OZ et essaya de se changer les idées. Pas le temps pour un béguin.

A suivre

(1) Merci chéri. C'est lui qui a choisi Lucrezia au lieu de Hilde. Du coup j'espère que ça passera :p  
(2) Vous voyez les barres de danses des (jolies) stripteaseuses ? Le même D Imaginez Duo la tête en bas, en une drôle de pose… Gyaaaaah….  
(3) une impression dans le bon sens, pas dans le sens péjoratif hein.  
(4) Oui. Vous avez compris   
(5) La garde personnelle de Quatre si vous préférez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Kierane (kieranc13 at aim dot com)  
**Pairing :** euh… Vous voulez savoir ? OxO  
Disons du 2 qui bave sur 1, du 6 qui bave sur 2, un 1 qui contient ses hormones.  
Du Lucrezia x Relena (Vouais !)  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun des Gboys ou Sexymens (comprendre 13 et 6) ou les ravissantes filles ne m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent à… Je sais pas qui et Bandai…  
En revanche : Shellsker est à moi, et la paternité du nom à Elios. Donc merci, vous ne touchez pas. J'aime pas le partager…  
**Rating :** PG 15 à R voire NC17 si y'a du lemon (enfin si tant est que j'arrive à écrire une scène de cul, et n'espérez même pas voir ces dites scènes de cul sur fanfiction dot net.)  
**Couple : **Hétéros, Homo (HxH et FxF)  
Relena x Lucrezia  
**Genre** : Distorsion chronologique par rapport à l'originale. Mots grossiers. Vous êtes prévenus. Mechas.  
De l'OOC partout ! Pas taper Relena, elle est sympa.  
**Se situe **: environ vers Endless Waltz. Un peu avant. Tant pis pour la chronologie ToT

**Note de l'auteur** : Et troisième chapitre écrit d'un bloc. Bon, cette fois, on y va sérieux. Et va y avoir du sang. J'aime. D  
Quoi je suis sadique ? Il faut bien, sinon où irait cette fanfic ? - roule des yeux -

. :: Soul Anubis : le nouveau combat ::.  
.:: Chapitre trois : Boire jusqu'à la lie… ::.

Treize Krushrenada gronda. A nouveau, les rebelles se mettaient en travers de ses plans.  
Mais il avait trouvé le moyen d'arranger tout ça, et il regarda presque avec amour les plans qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.  
Avec ceci, la guerre était en partie gagnée. Et ces nouveaux MD promettaient beaucoup. Dans un sens, heureusement qu'il avait près de lui des scientifiques qui lui avaient proposé ce nouveau mode. Il allait innover la guerre à sa façon.  
Et cela allégerait la liste déjà trop nombreuse des morts durant cette guerre.  
Il se tourna vers le scientifique déjà présent, qui hocha la tête.  
« - Le prototype est quasiment fini. Il sera prêt d'ici un ou deux jours, le temps qu'on mette bien au point son Intelligence Artificielle. Et il sera fin prêt pour le premier essai. »  
Le général hocha la tête, un air approbateur sur le visage. Il se tourna ensuite vers son meilleur ami et également bras droit.  
« - Qu'en penses-tu, Zechs ? »  
Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, continuant de regarder les plans. Ce Gundam semblait être très performant, mais beaucoup plus difficile, à première vue, à manier également.  
« - je ne veux pas dire, mais comment allons-nous le conduire ? »  
Le scientifique eut un sourire rusé.  
« - Là est toute la particularité du Shellsker (1). Non content de ne posséder qu'une AI personnalisée, il n'a besoin d'aucun conducteur. C'est aux scientifiques qui vont le guider de leurs écrans dans la base. Il est capable de choisir de lui-même d'attaquer ou se replier. »  
Zechs hocha la tête sur le côté. Une véritable machine à tuer si on ne le gardait pas sous contrôle…  
« - Il est d'une … Comment dire… Il est étrange. »  
Treize regarda son ami et sourit.  
« - Oui, il est très long et élancé, beaucoup moins massif que nos MS ou les Gundams. Tout a été étudié afin qu'il gagne en vitesse et en puissance. Ses armes sont plus étudiées pour un combat éloigné, mais il sait également tout découper au laser. »  
« - D'où les sortes de pics à ses bras ? » fit le blond en montrant sur le croquis deux grosses excroissances qui sortaient des bras, aussi longue qu'un avant bras et sûrement tranchante comme un couteau.  
« - Oui. Elles ont été étudiés et forgé à partir d'un matériel spécial. Bien sûr, le Shellsker n'as pas que ses capacités de combat. Nous avons étudié sous toutes les coutures les données que nous avions des Gundams afin de les adapter à nos besoins… Il s'agit en réalité de lames rétractables au niveau du poignet. Très dangereux, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, qui le rend aussi dangereux que le Gundam Deathscythe. »  
Treize regarda avec fierté les plans, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Zechs.  
« - Nous gagnerons cette guerre. C'est inévitable. »  
Le scientifique hocha la tête sur le côté et continua les explications.  
« - Le Shellsker est une machine basée sur un système nerveux, comme celui de l'homme. Il a une colonne vertébrale qui pourrait s'y apparenter, mais en ayant une ligne peaufinée et allégée. Elle est conçue pour une autonomie d'environ une semaine sans aucun efforts et de trois jours complet en combat. Il n'a aucun cockpit à proprement parler mais il est possible d'adapter une nacelle pour les pilotes. »  
« - Intéressant. Et côté armements ? »  
A nouveau, le scientifique releva le menton d'un geste fier.  
« - Outre les deux lames rétractables de ses poignets, il a également divers « plugins » adaptés. Il peut également développer par un système de nanomachines et quelques matériaux des armes de terrain et de longue portée. »  
« - Très ingénieux… Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que l'utilisation des nanomachines pour un Gundam pouvait se révéler si … intéressant. »  
« - Il est également capable de s'approprier certaines armes, quand il en voit le fonctionnement. Mais il sera incapable par exemple de vous reproduire le faisceau laser du Gundam Wing. Mais il peut l'adapter avec ses moyens. »  
Zechs frissonna. Son intuition était vraiment bonne, ce MD risquait réellement d'être une machine à tuer et détruire si personne ne le surveillait.  
« - Pour terminer, nous y avons également développer un système d'électromagnétisme amélioré. Il attrape ainsi tout élément se trouvant sur son chemin ou tout ennemi afin de le contrôler, sur une distance d'environ une centaine de mètres. Il ne sert qu'à immobiliser et se servir de cette sorte d'aimant pour projeter et ensuite attaquer. Si le combat devient réellement défavorable pour lui, il s'autodétruira à proximité de sa cible. »  
« - Mais si nous l'autodétruisons, à quoi va-t-il servir ? »  
« - Détruire le Gundam ennemi d'une part, et d'autre part, n'oubliez pas l'utilisation des nanomachines, qui peuvent également lui servir à se régénérer. »  
Zechs fit une moue dubitative.  
Pas que tout ce charabia scientifique (2) soit difficile pour lui à comprendre, il restait juste sceptique quand à son utilisation.  
« - En gros, c'est une bombe ultra puissante sur pattes que vous voulez utiliser. »  
« - Exactement. »  
Un soupir.  
« - Tu as raison sur un point, Treize. Nous gagnerons certainement. Mais dans quel état sera la Terre après ce combat, nul ne le sait. »  
Treize leva un sourcil minutieusement épilé, puis éclata de rire.  
« - Tu nous crois incapable de pouvoir maîtriser le Shellsker ? Détrompe-toi. »  
Zechs secoua la tête sans rien dire. Il ne le croyait pas. Il en était sûr.

.::0::.0.::0::.

« - Debout. »  
« - Encore 5 minutes… » grogna Duo, emmitouflé dans sa couette, laissant juste sortir une main.  
Heero compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq puis recommença à appeler.  
« - Debout. », fit-il toujours de cette voix tranquille.  
« - Hmmhmhm… 'moi dormir ! »  
« - Si tu ne te lèves pas, je te tue. »  
Duo grogna à nouveau quelque chose incompréhensible, puis sortit de la couette. Heero le regarda, impassible, mais une lueur de surprise s'éveilla un bref instant dans ses yeux bleus. C'était… Non… Jamais il n'avait vu l'américain les cheveux totalement détachés et échevelés ainsi. Il s'imagina un instant avec Duo, ce corps dévêtu sur le lit et…  
Stop.  
« - Debout. Va te préparer et on va rejoindre les autres. »  
Duo se frotta un œil en grommelant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le japonais était parti si vite. Ce ne fut que lorsque son cerveau somnolant se réveilla totalement, presque avec un « pop » audible qu'il comprit… Tout en voyant également une mèche de cheveux châtain glisser sur son visage.  
« - Oh. Merde. »  
Ses cheveux. Il était tellement fatigué cette nuit qu'il ne se les était pas rattaché en natte, comme il faisait habituellement.  
« - HO MERDE !!!! »  
Il allait se faire tuer par Heero s'il mettait trop de temps à se coiffer.

Dix minutes plus tard, la natte mal faite, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull noir, son éternelle casquette sur la tête, Duo était prêt et jeta un regard à Heero. Il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier au soir, ce qui eut pour don de faire arquer un sourcil à l'américain, plus habitué de le voir porter son tee-shirt sans manche et son spandex moulant mako moulage… Heero lui jeta un regard plus froid qu'habituellement, et lui montra la porte.  
L'américain bailla consciencieusement et ouvrit la porte, laissant ensuite le japonais ouvrir la marche, afin de rejoindre les autres.

Alors que Duo marchait à ses côtés en silence, pour une fois, Heero s'interrogeait une fois de plus sur la raison qu'il ne massacrait pas Duo dès qu'il l'approchait de trop prêt.  
_Il est le Pilote de Deathscythe ? _fit une petite voix au fond de lui.  
Hm. Touché.  
Et même si Heero avait bien du mal à avoir des relations avec les autres, il respectait énormément cette sorte de groupe hétéroclite qu'ils formaient. Tous différents, tous avec une vie différente, mais tous le même but. Bon peut être hormis lui-même qui n'hésitait pas à se faire auto-détruire en cas de danger. Il devait être le seul à faire ça.  
Quoique… Lorsque le conducteur de Sandrock avait _aimablement_ franchi le seuil critique et s'était mis sous système ZERO…  
Heero en eut un frisson. Il pensait que seul lui et Wufei avaient l'air d'être perpétuellement froid et cynique, distants. Mais Quatre sous ZERO faisait vraiment peur. Plus encore qu'un Duo qui papillonnait et sautillait autour de lui.  
En ça, oui, il aurait aimé tuer Duo. Mais Duo était un conducteur émérite, fort de ses capacités, que ça soit de tueur, en particulier à l'arme blanche, qu'à conduire son Gundam. Oui, Duo pouvait s'en vanter, chose dont il restait pourtant assez discret. Heero savait que s'il s'était surnommé le Dieu de la Mort, ce n'était pas pour rien. Mais il lui reprochait surtout de ne pas suivre les règles, et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.  
Mais s'il pouvait rester tranquille deux minutes… Ou bien qu'il arrête tant de parler !! Surtout pour ne rien dire !  
Alors que Duo passait devant lui pour une raison quelconque, le regard bleu cobalt se posa sur ce qu'il voyait : un fessier masculin moulé dans un jeans noir.  
A nouveau, Heero tiqua.  
Depuis quand son compagnon de chambre avait-il une paire de fesses… agréable à l'œil ?  
Il se promit d'en parler à J la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Il devait mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi, dès qu'il voyait Duo, il ressentait un certain besoin de l'attirer… contre lui.  
Surtout lui. Heero le glacial, comme disait si bien ce baka natté. Celui qui n'avait aucunes hormones.  
Oui. Il devait mettre un nom pour ce qu'il ressentait.  
« - Heero ? » murmura doucement Duo, comprenant que ce qu'il avait dit pendant deux minutes sur l'école de leurs amis avait été dis dans le vent.  
« - Hn. »  
« - Je… Euh… Je crois que nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit… »  
Le japonais regarda autour de lui et émit un « k'so » inaudible. Ils revinrent en arrière et Heero entra dans un café. Il détestait tout particulièrement la foule.  
Et encore plus ce baka qui lui changeait les idées sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.  
« - Odin ! Bombay ! Nous sommes là ! » fit une voix claire.  
Duo se fendit d'un large sourire en approchant, et salua les trois autres pilotes.  
Heero quand à lui resta légèrement à l'écart, saluant de la tête. Pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, alors que Duo et Quatre se mettaient à papoter joyeusement.  
Wufei leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, d'un air de dire que tout ceci servait à rien, alors que Trowa, bras croisés contre la poitrine, fermait à demi les yeux.  
Heero murmura quelque chose, uniquement avec les lèvres.  
« - Non. » répondit simplement Wufei. « Rien encore. »

Hm. Fallait se douter que ça n'allait pas être en deux jours qu'ils allaient pouvoir trouver ça… Un peu normal.  
« - Et toi, Duo, comment se passe ta mission ? » demanda doucement Quatre.  
L'américain lâcha les mains de Quatre, qui tombèrent sur sa robe.  
« - Bien bien… » fit il, distant. « Tout est parfait… »  
Heero leva un sourcil, amusé. Ou du moins qui pouvait paraître amusé.  
« - Il danse bien. » lâcha t'il simplement, alors que Quatre et Duo le regardait la bouche grande ouverte.  
Trowa se leva.  
« - Café quelqu'un ? »  
Deux hochements de tête, alors que Quatre se levait également. Il regarda Duo, qui acquiesça. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux, Wufei regarda Heero d'un air un peu… narquois. Lequel lui répondit par un regard noir. Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent un bref instant du regard, et s'arrêtèrent quand deux cafés se posèrent devant eux.  
« - Il danse si bien que ça ? »  
« - Hn. »  
« - On dirait pas. »  
« - Crois-moi, il est très bon aussi là dedans. »  
Trowa eut un petit sourire amusé, alors que Wufei levait à nouveau les yeux au ciel.  
« - Il va réussir à draguer un mec vous pensez ? »  
Wufei marmonna quelque chose en chinois. Il n'aimait pas parler des relations que pouvait avoir deux personnes entre elles, et entendre ses compagnons en parler le gênait tout autant que le mettait mal à l'aise.  
Heero haussa les épaules. Qu'il réussisse ou non, ils arriveraient à avoir les informations autrement. Si ce n'était par Merquise, ça serait sans doute par la salle informatique cachée dans l'école. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps…

.::0::.0.::0::.

Duo tortillait le bout de sa natte en marchant près de Quatre. Ca le mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise que son ami marchait réellement comme une femme, avait même les gestes d'une femme, y compris pour rejeter ses cheveux en arrière.  
« - Duo ? Qui a-t-il ? » fit doucement l'arabe.  
« - Je… Je sais pas comment te dire ça... »  
Quatre s'arrêta. Pour que Duo dise ça, c'est que quelque chose le perturbait réellement… Il montra un banc, et ils s'assirent côte à côte.  
« - Maintenant dis-moi ce qui va pas… »  
Duo baissa la tête, presque enroulé en boule.  
« - J'ai… j'ai peur de t'expliquer ça… » souffla t'il. « Je… je connais ta religion et… »  
« - Je te parle comme à un frère, Duo… Tu es mon meilleur ami, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te rejette ? »  
Duo se roula encore plus en boule.  
« - Je... je crois que j'aime un homme… Non enfin… Je crois pas… J'en suis certain… »  
Quatre écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il s'attendait à tout, mais pas à ça. (3)  
« - Qui ? Tu sais pertinemment qu'on a pas le droit de… Ho… »  
Duo lui jeta un regard presque triste.  
« - Devine, Katchan… »  
« - H… Heero ? »  
L'assassin eut un autre sourire triste qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.  
« - Je suis si prévisible ? »  
Quatre eut un soupir. Bien sûr il s'en doutait, comment ne pas le sentir avec son empathie ? Mais il préférait attendre que Duo se confie à lui. Malgré son masque éternellement souriant, Duo restait assez secret côté sentiments, et ne partageait avec personne ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il plaisantait beaucoup, riait et souriait, mais jamais il ne parlait de sexe, d'amour… Jamais. Qu'il lui avoue dans un souffle qu'il se sentait attiré par Heero prouvait qu'il était vraiment son ami, et que sans doute il pouvait lui donner des conseils.  
« - Non, Duo, tu n'es pas prévisible… Disons que… »  
Le blond se mordilla les lèvres pour bien choisir ses mots. Il ne voulait pas faire croire à Duo qu'il savait déjà tout.  
« - Disons que je m'en doutais… »  
« - Ton don ? »  
Quatre acquiesça doucement. Il regardait Duo et avait glissé autour de ses épaules un de ses bras.  
« - Je m'en doutais, Katchan… Mais… »  
« - Duo, écoute-moi. Que tu sois attiré par Heero, les arbres ou les petits oiseaux, c'est ton souci. Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es mon ami. Et je ne vais pas te rejeter pour ça. Mais je voudrai juste te mettre en garde… Tu es beau, tu es très beau. Ta beauté serait capable de faire bander un arbre, c'est tout te dire ! »  
Duo sous l'image se mit à rire, brusquement détendu.  
« - Mais… Je ne veux pas que tu oublies qu'on est en guerre, Duo. Méfie-toi de tes sentiments, n'oublie pas notre but. Après, tu peux faire ce que tu désires, ce n'est pas un souci. Mais je vous aime tous comme si vous étiez mes frères, et… »  
« - Je comprend, Quatre… »  
Le sourire de Duo s'était effacé, son regard mauve était redevenu soucieux.  
« - Que dois-je faire… ? »  
« - Si tu veux mon avis… Tu devrais lui en parler. »  
Cette fois, Duo bondit.  
« - LUI PARLER ?! Quatre, on parle de HEERO – JE SUIS UN GLACON VIVANT – YUY ! Il serait capable de me tuer rien que pour avoir osé poser les yeux sur lui autrement que en étant un conducteur de Gundam ! »  
Quatre secoua la tête.  
« - Il a été sevré de sentiments et d'affections, Duo. Mais je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, Heero a autant faim d'amour que nous tous… Comme je te l'ai dis, je n'ai pas envie que tu oublies notre mission. Qu'adviendrait-il si Heero venait à mourir ? »  
Duo pâlit et baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité, bien qu'il y avait déjà réfléchi de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il avait compris ses sentiments pour le japonais.  
« - Duo. Que tu aimes les femmes, les hommes, peut m'importe. Tu restes Duo. »  
L'américain hocha la tête.  
« - Merci, Katchan. »  
Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Quatre et il déposa un baiser sur la joue bronzée de l'américain, qui piqua immédiatement un fard.  
« - Que ?? »  
Quatre se leva.  
« - Allez viens ! Les autres vont s'inquiéter. »  
Duo se leva à son tour, et balaya d'un geste de la tête pour repousser sa natte en arrière ses soucis et ses questions.

.::0::.0.::0::.

« - Alors ? »  
« - Le prototype est prêt. » fit un des ingénieurs, pianotant sur un ordinateur complexe.  
Treize hocha la tête, sourit.  
« - Alors allons-y. Je veux voir Shellsker au travail. »  
Aussitôt, un autre scientifique commença à pianoter, alors que dans le hangar, l'immense machine s'éveillait. Des yeux couleur rubis s'illuminaient, alors qu'un pied gigantesque bougeait.  
Le hangar s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Gundam nouvelle génération. Zechs écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, fixé sur l'écran gigantesque qui leur permettait de suivre les moindres faits et gestes de Shellsker. N'ayant vu que les schémas divers du Gundam, l'ex prince n'arrivait pas à concevoir que OZ et Romefeller avait réussi à construire pareille machine. Semblable à un humain sur sa forme, il possédait une tête énorme, avec deux oreilles comme celles d'un chien. Ou d'un loup… Le museau était pointu, et brillant. Une sorte de pierre était posé sur son front. Il s'éleva légèrement du sol, et finit par décoller tout seul, presque gracieusement.  
L'un des scientifiques qui contrôlait l'ordinateur annonça un :  
« - Où faisons-nous les tests ? »  
« - Peut importe… Allons près des montagnes. » répondit simplement Treize. « Je suis quasiment certain que les Gundams viendront certainement se frotter à Shellsker. Et ils ne seront pas déçus… »  
Zechs regarda son Général et ami. Il connaissait le Treize passionné (4), mais pas à ce point. Il semblait réellement impatient de voir le Gundam combattre ceux des terroristes, et ne comprenait pas ce désir de voir détruire. Il avait vu ce qu'en disaient les scientifiques. Le blond savait que si Shellsker devenait hors de contrôle – après tout ce n'était qu'un vol test, et Shellsker un prototype – il risquait de détruire pas mal de choses. Il espérait surtout que les scientifiques étaient tous assez sûrs d'eux pour éviter tout problèmes.  
« - Parfait, ce vol… »  
Le Gundam planait vraiment gracieusement dans les airs. Et soudainement, Treize se rendit compte que ses bras étaient dissimulés, comme par une sorte de cape qui s'arrêtait au niveau de sa taille.  
« - Qu'est-ce ? »  
« - Cette cape lui sert de bouclier. Elle permet aussi d'éviter à ses bras le moindre dommage s'il se fait attaquer. »  
Le scientifique appuya sur un bouton, et la cape se rétracta, laissant apparaître deux bras, qui, sur un humain, auraient pu paraître musculeux. Au niveau du poignet sortait une très légère lame de la même couleur argent et noir du Gundam. Aussitôt, Shellsker ouvrit les bras, qu'il avait gardé jusque là croisé sur sa poitrine.  
**_Opérationnel_** Indiqua l'ordinateur central.  
« - Et il parle ?!! » fit Zechs, cette fois plus qu'abasourdi.  
« - Je vous rappelle monsieur Merquise qu'il possède une IA très développé. Nous y avons mis le maximum de nos capacités pour pouvoir créer Shellsker. Il est donc normal qu'il puisse communiquer avec nous.  
_**Cible ?**_  
Treize indiqua à nouveau une montagne non loin. L'un des bras se tendit, puis fit apparaître une longue lame droite, telle une épée. Un léger bruit se fit entendre. Le Gundam recula ensuite, ses yeux fixés sur la montagne. Puis un bruit de terre qui s'écroule, de pierres qui tombent se fit entendre. La montagne se fendait en deux, là où Shellsker avait frappé…  
« - Satisfait, monsieur Krushrenada ? » demanda l'un des scientifiques.  
« - Parfait. Et je le serai sans doute encore plus lorsqu'il aura commencé à combattre les Gundams. J'ai hâte de le voir à l'œuvre. »

Sans demander de préavis, le prototype se dirigea vers une des villes.  
« - Que ? »  
« - Il a trouvé la présence de l'un des Gundam, justement. » répondit l'un des scientifiques en continuant de pianoter pour garder sous contrôle Shellsker. « Et je crois qu'il a envie de tester leurs limites. »  
Treize sentit un sourire intéressé s'ourler sur ses lèvres.  
Oui, ça allait être très intéressant de voir ce combat.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Alors que Quatre et Duo avaient finis par rejoindre les trois autres adolescents, ils furent surpris de sentir la terre trembler sous leurs pieds. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, comprenant que cela devait être une œuvre d'OZ.  
« - On y va. » répondit simplement Duo.  
Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête, et tous partirent vers un endroit différent. Pour des raisons de sécurité, ils avaient tous mis leurs gundams à différents endroits, Duo laissant de préférence Deathscythe sous l'eau. A croire qu'il aimait se coller sur son siège avec des fringues trempées…

Heero prit la moto à ses côtés, jeta un regard noir qu'il savait si bien faire à l'homme qui piaillait comme quoi c'était **sa** moto, et démarra.  
Il lui rendrait plus tard.

.::0::.0.::0::.

« - _Innocent Soul à Perfect Soldier. Tout va bien ? »_  
Heero acquiesça avant de fermer rapidement ses ceintures et alluma Wing. Il déposa correctement ses mains sur les leviers de commande, et le changea avant tout en avion. Le Gundam – avion rejoignit rapidement Sandrock, et tous deux se dirigèrent là où leur radar indiquait une présence de MS.  
_« - PUTAIN DE DIEU DE SA MERE !!!! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?!!!! »_ fit la voix de Duo dans les écouteurs des quatre autres conducteurs.  
« - _Black Shadow ? Que se passe t'il ? » _fit la voix de Quatre.  
« - _Bor… BORDEL !!!! Il arrive à me repérer malgré mon brouilleur !!!! »_brailla presque Duo, où on sentait une pointe de peur.  
Heero fronça les sourcils. Que Duo arrive à montrer qu'il avait peur, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.  
« - _Nataku !!!_ » fit Wufei, également dans les oreilles des autres conducteurs, où se mêlaient respect et inquiétude.  
« -_Violent Justice ? Que vois-tu ? Qui a-t-il ?_ » redemanda Quatre, sentant plus qu'il n'aurait désiré la peur de Duo.  
« - _Nom de Dieu de !!!!!! »_  
L'écran de Duo se grisa soudainement, et Quatre se mit à hurler, lâchant les commandes de Sandrock.  
« - _04 ?!_ » fit Heero, d'un ton plus incertain que voulu réellement.  
« _- 03 à 01 et 04. Je vous conseille de venir voir ça… et vite…_ » indiqua Trowa tout en attaquant le… le quoi d'ailleurs ? Comment pouvait-il décrire ce qu'il voyait ?  
Quatre se figea en arrivant devant les montagnes, et ouvrit la bouche.  
« - _Allah tout puissant…_ »  
Comme sentant sa présence, l'ennemi tourna légèrement la tête. Quatre eut un geste de recul sous Sandrock, en voyant la tête de chien, et un œil qui brillait d'un rouge vif. Il se reprit et commença à attaquer, avant de se faire proprement envoyer bouler, comme un enfant lors d'un combat. Le « MD » devant lui se tourna totalement, montrant une forme plus humanoïde que son propre Gundam, et tenant à la main la faux thermique de Deathscythe.  
« -_Mais c'est quoi ça !!!_ »  
Trowa secoua la tête, lançant ses missiles sur le MD.  
« -_Sais pas. Dangereux en tout cas._ » indiqua le français en reculant, essayant d'éviter la faux.  
« -_Où est 02 ?_ »  
Le MD hocha la tête, comme s'il avait pu percevoir leurs discussions, et l'une de ses mains se tendit vers le lac, non loin. Quatre se remit à hurler. Il était quasiment certain que si cette chose avait pu sourire, il l'aurait sûrement fait…  
« - _04, calme-toi._ » fit sèchement Heero, attaquant à son tour, essayant de ne pas se laisser impressionner par la puissance du MD devant eux. Il bloqua la faux, sortit son sabre laser (5) et attaqua.  
« - _03, des nouvelles de 02 ?_ »  
« -_Rien. Il ne répond pas._ »  
Quatre fit foncer Sandrock dans l'eau, mais il eut la surprise de se faire à nouveau repousser, et ceci sans réellement d'effort par le MD ennemi. Sandrock recommença son mouvement, avant d'être rejeté plus loin, atterrissant sans douceur dans les arbres. Le jeune Arabe se reprit rapidement, et à nouveau, se releva, avant de se faire envoyer promener cette fois sur le Gundam de Trowa.  
Alors que Wing continuait de l'attaquer, Wufei eut la surprise de voir sa lance thermique s'échapper de sa main et apparaître dans celle du MD.  
Il jura et fonça sur le Mobile Doll. Il tendit la main de Shenlong pour reprendre la lance et…  
Il sentit une explosion. Protégeant son visage d'un bras, il ne comprit pas immédiatement d'où venait l'explosion, mais il entendit surtout la voix de Heero, toujours aussi froide et sans émotion qui annonçait le retrait.  
« - _Mais et 02 ?! Et pourquoi ?_ » répondit Quatre, tentant de retenir un assaut du MD, avant d'apercevoir une nuée de MS et de MD. Sans doute venaient-il prêter main forte à ce MD là…  
« -_Il sait se débrouiller._ »  
S'il avait su, sans doute Heero aurait tourné sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de dire une telle chose…

.::0::.0.::0::.

Treize applaudit calmement derrière l'écran gigantesque, visiblement ravi de l'effet produit.  
« - Excellent, vraiment excellent… »  
L'un des scientifiques continua de pianoter.  
« - Retour à la base, votre Excellence ? »  
« - Oui. Et capturez le pilote de Deathscythe. Il ne peut pas être très loin de toute façon, vu l'état de son Gundam.  
« - Bien votre Excellence. »

Le Shellsker dépassait encore plus les espérances de Treize qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Dire que le Mobile Doll était puissant n'était qu'une simple phrase. Il était plus que ça encore. Il était tout simplement… magnifique. Son Shellsker était réellement magnifique…

A suivre

(1) Nom donné par Elios, merci à lui. Au début, j'avais choisi de les appeler les Jehuty, comme je suis en plein trip Zone of The Enders, mais bon… Donc je lui ai demandé un nom pour ces nouveaux MD. Je ferai une description plus détaillée du Shellsker sur une page à part, ainsi que ses capacités.  
(2) Un énorme, énorme énorme merci pour Elios. C'est lui qui m'a donné toutes ces informations et ces détails. Sans lui je n'aurai sans doute pas fait un résumé si complet du Shellsker.  
(3) Quatre est sensé le savoir comme je l'ai dis au chapitre 1, mais il charriait plus Duo qu'il ne le croyait réellement.  
(4) Non. Pas dans le sens d'amour. Ils ne** sont** pas amants.  
(5) Je m'excuse de la note débile dès maintenant, mais… POURQUOI je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Yoda en imaginant Wing et ses sabres laser ? XD;


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Kierane (kieranc13 at aim dot com)  
**Pairing : **Hum. Il y a un peu de tout.  
02 bave sur 01 ; 06 a un faible pour 02 ; 01 comprend pas ses sentiments pour 02 (contient ses hormones kôa).  
Lucrezia x Relena (Relena est TRES sympa vous verrez.)  
**Disclaimer :**Aucun Gboys, aucun sexymens (13/6) ne m'appartiennent. Aucune des ravissantes filles (si on omet Sally, j'l'aime pas…) ne m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent à … Je ne sais qui et Bandaï.  
En revanche, Shellsker m'appartient, et la paternité du nom est d'Elios (mon mari si vous préférez). Donc merci de ne pas y toucher. Je n'aime pas du tout le partager. Solo m'appartient aussi (non pas le même que le Solo de Duo, merci). Pas toucher non plus.  
**Rating** : PG 15 à R voire NC17 si tant est qu'il y ait du lime ou du lemon. (Si tant est bien sûr que j'arrive à écrire une scène de cul potable, et n'espérez même pas de voir les dites scènes de cul sur fanfiction point net.)  
**Genre de couples : **Hétéro, homo HxH et FxF  
**Genre de la fanfic : **Distorsion chronologique par rapport à l'originale, et mots grossiers. Vous êtes prévenus, donc. Méchas. Guerre. Pas de petits zoziaux bleus pour l'instant, bien qu'on sent de la romance. Mais peu. Pas le but premier èé  
De l'OOC ici et là.  
**Se situe : **Vers Endless Waltz, mais quand même un peu avant. Cependant, Wufei n'a pas tué Treize, et il reste plus ou moins proche des autres Gboys.

**Note de l'auteur** : Quatrième chapitre, si tôt déjà et l'action avance. Enfin je trouve... J'espère que la fic continuera de vous plaire, bien que je dois mettre en garde que Shellsker n'est qu'un toooouuuut petit début de ce qui va arriver.  
Bonne lecture !

. :: Soul Anubis : le nouveau combat ::.  
.:: Chapitre quatre : La Mort mourante ::.

Noir.  
Il faisait si noir.  
Il avait mal.  
Duo gémit. Mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il se revoyait sur L2, près de l'église Maxwell. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il tenait à la main de la nourriture. Il aurait tant aimé croquer dans cette belle pomme rouge. Mais l'histoire de la veille que leur avait racontée Sœur Helen l'en empêchait. Qui savait si elle n'était pas empoisonnée ?  
Duo réfléchit un instant et mordit à belles dents dedans. Il avait passé l'âge de croire aux contes de fées, et que risquait-il ? Rien.  
Il allait remordre à nouveau lorsqu'il vit devant lui le visage d'un homme loup. Non, pas comme pourrait être celui d'un loup garou… Mais… Comme s'il portait un masque…  
Duo recula, laissant tomber la nourriture volée et sa pomme. Il semblait comme hypnotisé par les yeux couleurs rubis de l'homme loup. Il se mit à hurler.  
Tout est à nouveau noir…

.::0::.0.::0::.

De retour dans une planque non loin des hangars pour leurs Gundams, les quatre Gboys se reprenaient lentement de la raclée… Quatre avait fait une crise d'hystérie, ses barrières mentales totalement baissées, essayant de ressentir les émotions de Duo. Mais tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la douleur.  
Il avait essayé de persuader les trois autres d'aller chercher Duo, mais Heero avait refusé tout net. Sans aucune explication.  
Quatre s'était alors détourné et avait claqué la porte de la chambre commune avec Trowa, décidé à réfléchir.  
Deathscythe était sous l'eau, là où le drôle de Mobil Doll lui avait montré de la « main ». Duo avait sans doute été capturé par OZ, et Allah sans doute savait dans quel état il pouvait être actuellement…  
La porte s'ouvrit, et Trowa apparut.  
Quatre le regarda. Il avait l'air toujours aussi neutre qu'à son habitude, mais il sentait l'inquiétude de son ami malgré cet air impassible. Pour une fois, le petit blond refusa de le regarder et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, l'une de ses jambes installée sous ses fesses, l'autre serrée contre sa poitrine, et sa main gauche appuyée sous le menton.  
_Il est en colère._ Constata le conducteur d'Heavy Arms en approchant silencieusement.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
« - Te parler. »  
« - Et de quoi ? »  
Surpris par la question, le français hésita un instant. Il chercha soigneusement ses mots, puis s'installa sur le lit.  
« - De Duo. »  
Les aigues marines de Quatre brillèrent d'une rage soutenue.  
« - Il va très bien si tu veux savoir. »  
« - Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. »  
« - De quoi alors ? » explosa le conducteur de Sandrock. « Tu as vu comme moi cette espèce de… De je ne sais quoi plus forte que nos propres Gundams ! Tu as vu comment il arrivait à nous manipuler et nous ridiculiser, alors qu'on était quand même à quatre contre lui et sans doute comment il a envoyé Duo dans l'eau… »  
Trowa passa une main rassurante sur les épaules de son ami.  
« - Heero cherche des informations sur où pourrait être Duo à l'heure actuelle. OZ va sûrement se vanter de la capture d'un des rebelles… »  
Quatre hocha simplement la tête. Ca n'allait être pas si facile que ça de récupérer leur ami.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Treize regardait d'un air sceptique la salle changée en l'occasion en chambre d'hôpital.  
« - C'est CA le conducteur de Deathscythe ?! Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »  
« - Votre Excellence, nous avons fouillé tout le secteur, et il était en train d'essayer de fuir. Avant que nous levions nos armes, il a réussi à tuer trois de nos soldats. Il a fallu quatre fléchettes tranquillisantes pour arriver à l'endormir, alors qu'il a deux côtes cassées et qu'il a pris un morceau de barre de Deathscythe sur le flanc. »  
Le Général eut une moue dubitative. Le corps allongé sur la couchette était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, avait des fils reliées à des machines qui émettaient des « bip » réguliers et des infirmiers passaient de temps à autre, histoire d'injecter tranquillisants et produits pour guérir. Le dit conducteur, une fois capturé, avait passé 5 heures sur le billard histoire qu'on puisse le recoudre et retirer le morceau encore fiché dans son corps.  
« - Ce n'est qu'un enfant… » répéta Treize, encore abasourdi. (1) « Comment peut-il… Pouvait-il… ? »  
L'un des soldats, son bras en écharpe, grimaça simplement. Son muscle avait été à demi découpé par une des dagues effilées de Duo, et lui-même avait passé pas mal de temps pour qu'on lui recouse tout ça. Et les docteurs n'étaient même pas certains qu'il retrouverait une totale motricité de son bras droit. A les écouter, il allait devoir utiliser son bras gauche, et devenir plus ambidextre que droitier comme avant.  
Néanmoins, le soldat savait que dès que le jeune tueur serait éveillé, sans doute allait-il être interrogé. Et il pourrait l'interroger tout à loisir. Il en bavait presque d'avance.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Lucrezia tiqua en regardant son ordinateur personnel. Le mail crypté qu'elle avait reçu l'inquiétait, et elle hésitait à en parler à Relena. Connaissant comment elle appréciait les Gboys (2), sans doute partirait-elle à leur rencontre afin de les aider au mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle se tapota la lèvre inférieure d'un doigt.  
Puis se décida à contacter la dernière personne avec qui elle avait encore quelques nouvelles, dans OZ…  
_Zechs, j'espère que tu m'aideras…_ murmura t'elle en silence.  
Elle se remit à écrire, tapant son mail à grande vitesse. La sécurité d'un ami de Relena comptait plus pour elle plus que tout.  
Ce n'était pas qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Heero, sans doute parce que le brun aux yeux de glace avait été la première amourette de 'Lena, mais… Non il n'y avait rien à faire. Mais elle savait combien elle appréciait également Duo et son franc parler, et ne pas le sauver…  
La jeune italienne soupira. Elle connaissait les méthodes de certains soldats de OZ pour faire parler, et malgré l'entraînement de Duo, il risquait d'en voir de toutes les couleurs, encore plus s'il avait été blessé. Elle avait entendu dire que l'un des Gundams des Rebelles avait été partiellement détruit, mais ne savait rien de plus.  
Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que Relena reste en dehors de cette histoire, mais la connaissant, sans doute que sa petite amie s'en mêlerait, quitte à poser encore plus de problèmes.

Elle allait envoyer le mail lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, et une délicate silhouette se glisser.  
Lucrezia envoya l'e-mail sans réfléchir, et ferma la page. Puis elle se tourna vers le visage rayonnant de Relena, décidant de lui cacher tout ceci… pour l'instant.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Heero continuait ses recherches sur la toile sans succès. Aucune nouvelle de OZ pour affirmer qu'ils avaient réussi à quasi-détruire (il n'en était pas sûr mais il n'était pas encore parti rechercher le Gundam de Duo sous l'eau) Deathscythe et qu'ils avaient en leur possession l'un des conducteurs Rebelles.  
Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, avant de cogner pour la millième fois le bureau, qui commençait à sentir la marque de son poing.  
Pourquoi, pourquoi Duo avait-il été aussi tête brûlée et foncé directement sur le Mobil Doll ennemi, quitte à risquer sa vie ?  
Le japonais grogna. Décidément, s'il avait un semblant de jugeotte, Duo aurait mieux fait d'attendre qu'ils soient tous là, au lieu de l'attaquer avec seulement Shenlong et Heavy Arms ! Seulement, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête comme habituellement, et voila le résultat !  
Quatre avait réussi à faire une crise de nerfs, lui si calme habituellement, Wufei pestait contre cet « imbécile d'américain incapable de réfléchir », et Trowa… Trowa restait silencieux et calme, comme à son habitude, étant parti pour consoler Quatre.  
Heero leur avait rappelé qu'ils étaient en pleine mission, et que Duo capturé ou pas, ils n'avaient pas à se préoccuper de lui pour l'instant, la mission étant prioritaire. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour la première fois qu'il sentit sur lui un regard chargé de colère et de haine…  
Le Soldat Parfait secoua la tête. La mission passait prioritaire, ils n'avaient pas le choix, la libération de Duo passerait après.  
Même s'il recherchait plus de temps que nécessaire la moindre précieuse information pour savoir si Duo était toujours en vie.  
Même si Quatre avait affirmé que oui.  
Mais Duo était SON partenaire. A lui.  
Un nouveau grognement. Bien qu'il n'appréciât pas toujours les contacts physiques avec Duo – du moins qu'il prétendait ne pas les aimer – il affectionnait la compagnie du natté. Même si ce dernier était sans doute trop boute-en-train pour lui…  
Heero soupira, se leva, alla chercher un café noir, histoire de remettre à leurs places ses idées, et éviter de penser à ces sentiments qui lui montait à la gorge et lui serrait le cœur dès qu'il pensait un poil de trop à l'américain.  
La mission. Passait. Avant.  
Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de se persuader depuis que Duo avait été capturé.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Si Quatre était – habituellement – quelqu'un de très calme, les Maganac en cet instant, avait bien du mal à reconnaître celui qui avait sauvé Rashid d'une mort certaine. Le jeune arabe était au bord de l'explosion, et s'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait les cheveux longs – perruque ? -, ils n'insistaient pas pour savoir pourquoi il était aussi furieux.  
Quatre jeta un regard courroucé à Sandrock, dans son hangar. Le nombre de réparations qu'il devait effectuer dessus était plus que visible et seul, il n'y arriverait sans doute jamais. Il détestait réparer.  
Rashid s'approcha de lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.  
« - Fils (3), qui a-t-il ? »  
Quatre se tourna vers lui. Ses aigues marines semblaient tristes, en colère… Tout ce que souhaitait Rashid, c'était que son fils de cœur ne retombe pas dans le système ZERO. Ne plus croire en rien, n'avoir que tristesse et douleurs…  
« - Rashid… Shinigami a été capturé… »  
L'arabe sentit son visage se fermer. Voila ce qui causait la tristesse de Quatre. Mais cela n'expliquait pas les cheveux longs…  
« - Désires-tu… Qu'on aille voir où il a été capturé ? »  
Le blond secoua la tête, faisant voler autour de lui ses cheveux.  
« - Cela ne servirait encore à rien, Break System n'a pas encore trouvé où OZ l'avait emmené… »  
Rashid hocha la tête. Il ferait ses recherches de son côté.  
« - Et… Et tes cheveux, fils ? »  
« - Pour une mission… » fit Quatre d'un sourire triste. « Je me fais passer pour une femme… »  
« - Par Allah… »  
« - J'y retourne, Rashid… The Silencer et Violent Justice vont m'attendre sinon et je risque de manquer mes cours. »  
L'arabe hocha la tête et regarda la silhouette fine enjamber la moto et la faire vrombir, avant de s'en aller. Oubliant le casque par extension, et laissant les cheveux voler tout autour de lui. Si Quatre avait été une femme, la pose et les cheveux auraient fait tourner la tête à beaucoup d'hommes…

.::0::.0.::0::.

Si Duo pouvait entendre ce que disait Quatre de sa part, il en aurait été sûrement touché. Voire ému. Mais le jeune homme pour l'instant venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux et essayait de bouger… Sans pouvoir réussir à proprement parler.  
Ses poignets, ses chevilles avaient été entravée par une lanière de cuir solide, tenant au lit où il était actuellement couché. Sa natte si soigneusement faite habituellement était défaite, des mèches sortaient ici et là et il se sentait engourdi. Et visiblement, vu ses petits tremblements, il avait froid. Il sentait sous ses fesses l'alèse. Pas très agréable…  
Un soupir.  
Heero allait sûrement le tuer… si du moins il réussissait à se sortir de sa cellule, en un seul morceau, et qu'il puisse retrouver les autres.  
« - Tu es réveillé ? » fit une voix qu'il connaissait.  
Lorsque le moment était vraiment grave, Duo savait tenir sa langue… ce qu'il fit en conséquence. Il était peut être le bavard de l'équipe, mais il avait été élevé pour se battre, et non pour cracher toutes les informations dès qu'il était capturé.  
Les yeux mauves fixèrent sans ciller les yeux bleus de Treize Krushrenada.  
« - Alors ainsi, tu es le pilote de Deathscythe. Je suppose donc que tu dois être Shinigami. Ou Black Shadow, ton nom de code. »  
Aucune réponse.  
« - Et bien… Pour quelqu'un qui t'a sauvé la vie, tu ne lui es pas très redevable… » fit le général d'un ton moqueur, qui fit légèrement tiquer Duo, mais qui garda la bouche close. « Bien. Vu que tu comptes garder la bouche close… pour le moment, c'est moi qui vais parler. »  
Duo continua de le regarder longuement, en silence. (4)  
« - Dis-moi, où se trouve ta base générale ? Et qui sont les autres pilotes ? Hormis bien sûr Yuy et Chang. Eux je les connais déjà. »  
Duo siffla quelque chose, mais ne répondit pas.  
« - Ho tu sais… Je peux te faire parler quand je le désire… »  
Un sourcil s'arqua, amusé.  
« - Ah mais je peux vous raconter ma vie si vous voulez !! » répliqua Duo, cette fois franchement amusé. « Mais je doute qu'elle vous intéresse. »  
« - Je suppose que vu que tu es le pilote Deathscythe, tu dois venir de la colonie L2. Pas terrible, cette colonie… »  
« - Peut être. »  
« - Bien… je vois que tu n'as pas l'air très bavard, aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas grave… Je vais te laisser te reposer. Après l'opération que tu as subi, il est normal que tu ne sois pas encore dans ton état normal. »  
Treize se releva de la chaise où il s'était assis, et caressa légèrement la joue de Duo. Mal lui en prit, car le conducteur, n'oubliant pas certains réflexes de L2 (5), lui mordit profondément le gras de la main. Le général le gifla, récupéra sa main ensanglantée, et sortit silencieusement de la pièce, laissant à nouveau Duo seul avec ses pensées.  
Pourtant habitué à recevoir des coups, la gifle que reçut Duo lui donna l'impression de voir des petites étoiles tourner autour de lui.  
« - Sans doute j'aurai pas du le mordre… » marmonna Duo. « L'avait pas qu'à me toucher… »

.::0::.0.::0::.

_Vous-avez-un-email._ Fit une voix artificielle et dépourvue d'émotions.  
Zechs Merquise, qui s'était levé, se rassit pour lire le message. Qui donc pouvait lui envoyer un mèl sur une boîte personnelle, qu'il n'utilisait quasiment jamais ?  
Il ouvrit sa boîte de réception et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait déposé à ses côtés son casque qui dissimulait son visage, et lisait avec attention. Peu à peu, une expression contrariée passa sur son visage, puis une colère non dissimulée. Il répondit rapidement, en peu de mots, les yeux assombris.  
Puis il se leva, quitta sa pièce, et suivit bon nombres de couloirs sombres, jusqu'à arriver à une salle éclairée par des néons, et où on entendait des sanglots.  
Il entra en silence, puis s'assit sur une chaise.  
« - Zechs… » murmura une voix douce, indéniablement masculine. « Ils m'ont encore fait du mal… »  
Un soupir exaspéré. Les scientifiques de OZ pouvaient être des chefs pour créer des Mobil Dolls tel que le Shellsker, mais en revanche, pour être à l'écoute de la douleur, c'était les cancres avec un grand « C ».  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Solo (6). Tu sais que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour pouvoir te garder près de moi lorsqu'ils en auront terminé. Puis ce n'est plus pour très longtemps… »  
Les deux grands yeux bleus clairs, quasiment de la même couleur que les siens, le fixaient. Comme s'ils pouvaient trouver un soupçon de mensonge dans ceux de Zechs. Puis un soupir, et une main avec une peau métissée, d'un joli brun, se tendit vers celle de Zechs, qui la prit en douceur.  
« - Je ne veux plus avoir mal… je ne veux plus souffrir… »  
« - Bientôt, Solo. Je te le promets. »  
Sa décision était prise.

En réalité, sa décision avait été prise depuis la naissance de Solo. Un bébé né comme était né Dolly la brebis du vingtième siècle. Fruit des scientifiques, créé de toute pièce, avec bon nombre d'essais ratés. Zechs avait regardé, au début, tout cela d'un œil lointain, puis lorsque, enfin, Solo avait grandi dans une sorte de cuve, en version accélérée, il s'était attaché à cet enfant qui grandissait plus rapidement que la normale, alimenté et surdosé aux différents produits. Anti-douleur, déstressants, il avait tout essayé... Les scientifiques ne l'utilisaient que comme une sorte de cobaye et rien de plus, oubliant qu'il était vivant tout comme eux, même s'il n'était pas né de la même façon.  
Au fur et à mesure, Zechs avait fini par apprécier la peau brune, presque café au lait, les longs cheveux blonds ondulés et les yeux si clairs, qui tranchaient radicalement. Mais si son corps semblait avoir environ dix-sept années, son mental allait plus lentement, ayant quatre années de retard pour l'instant. Et pour pouvoir se protéger, l'adolescent babillait parfois comme un enfant.  
C'était Treize qui lui avait donné comme nom Solo. Solo, car il avait été le seul sur les quatre cent essais à résister et à réussir à devenir ce qu'il était actuellement. Et ces imbéciles de scientifiques l'étudiaient et le manipulaient comme s'il était qu'un simple rat de laboratoire !  
Le blond serra les poings à cette pensée, et aussitôt, Solo fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Peut être que le fait qu'il ait été créé de toute pièce lui avait donné ce sixième sens, cette sorte d'empathie… Mais il savait immédiatement, à regarder les gens, s'ils lui voulait du mal ou non, et savait immédiatement si les gens allaient mal…  
« - Daijobu desuka ? » fit soudain Solo en japonais, une langue qu'il affectionnait et qu'il parlait quand il refusait de coopérer avec les scientifiques, ou pour essayer de rassurer Zechs.  
Comme à l'accoutumée, le blond cligna des yeux. Il avait du mal avec cette langue, et lui redemanda ce qu'il avait dis. Le jeune homme sourit, amusé, et fit d'une voix enfantine :  
« - Ca va ? »  
« - Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas. »  
« - Tu as pris une décision. »  
« - Ne lis pas dans mes pensées ! » répliqua immédiatement Zechs.  
« - Alors ne les dirige pas vers moi de cette façon… Je les entends comme si tu me les disais à l'oreille… C'est qui ce Duo ? »  
Le blond haussa les épaules.  
« - Quelqu'un qui est enfermé ici. »  
« - Tu vas le libérer ? »  
A nouveau cette voix enfantine, qui donnait un peu envie au blond de prendre son vis-à-vis dans les bras et le câliner comme un enfant.  
« - Je ne sais pas, Solo. »  
« - Il est pas gentil ? »  
« - Ce n'est pas ça… C'est plus compliqué. »  
« - Ho… »  
Le plus jeune se ramassa sur lui-même et mit ses genoux sous son menton. Un soupir.  
« - Je vais y aller, Solo… Je reviendrai tout à l'heure. »  
Lequel ne répondit pas. Il était reparti dans ses noires pensées… Zechs soupira et sortit sans bruit, réfléchissant encore au mail de Lucrezia. Tiraillé entre la demande de sa meilleure amie et son devoir envers OZ, le colonel ne savait trop que faire. S'il allait aider le jeune terroriste, il serait définitivement banni de OZ et recherché comme traître. S'il restait, il risquait de perdre sa meilleure amie, et par extension, même si Relena ne connaissait pas leurs liens de parenté, le peu d'estime que pouvait avoir la jeune princesse pour lui.  
Mais une autre pierre pesait dans la balance. Une pierre blonde, âgée physiquement de dix-sept années et qui souffrait de ces expériences…  
Zechs s'arrêta dans l'un des couloirs sombres, frotta son visage un instant. Puis se décida. Cela ne pouvait être pire, dans un sens…

.::0::.0.::0::.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblait, pour les Gboys infiltrés à l'école… Alors qu'un douloureux cours de mathématique venait de se finir, Quatre ferma posément son livre sur son bureau. Leurs cours étaient finis, ils n'avaient plus qu'à retourner dans leurs dortoirs. C'était le meilleur moment pour se décider à faire quelques recherches, aussi bien pour la mission que pour Duo.  
Trowa, non loin de lui, lui jeta un regard. Lequel ne lui fut pas rendu. Le français se leva, puis approcha de Quatre. Il lui enlaça doucement les épaules, jouant son rôle de « petit ami de Meia ». Le travesti grogna quelque chose qui resta ensuite coincé dans sa gorge lorsque les lèvres de Trowa se posèrent dans son cou.  
Il bloquait depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'une bourrade dans son dos lui fit reprendre de l'air, et une de ses camarade de classe, une jolie brune aux yeux clairs, lui tapait dans le dos.  
« - Et bien, Triton te fait vraiment de l'effet ! Il ne t'embrasse pas souvent ou quoi ? »  
Quatre secoua la tête, passant du rose au rouge très soutenu, alors qu'un micro sourire s'ourlait sur les lèvres du français. Wufei leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, avant de grommeler un « allons au dortoir. »  
« - Il est pas drôle, Lee… Il est constamment grognon… »  
« - Il est comme ça. » répliqua Quatre en haussant les épaules, essayant de mesurer prudemment le ton de sa voix, gardant une intonation féminine.  
Trowa lui souffla à l'oreille quelque chose, qui fit derechef rougir le petit blond, et la jeune fille devant eux rougit également.  
« - Hum… Je crois que je vous gêne ! »  
Elle s'éclipsa rapidement, les laissant quasiment seuls dans la classe. Quatre regarda le conducteur d'Heavy Arms, perplexe.  
« - Pourquoi ce baiser, Trowa ? »  
Le clown le regarda, silencieux.  
« - Pourquoi ? »  
Un haussement d'épaules.  
« - Il faut bien jouer notre rôle de petits amis devant la classe. Mais comme tu y mets tellement peu de toi, que je suis bien obligé de me dévouer… »  
Le jeune arabe rougit de plus belle, en même temps qu'il ressentait comme un léger pincement au cœur.  
« - Je vais aller repérer les lieux… » murmura le petit blond avant de se lever précipitamment, oubliant ses affaires au passage.  
Les yeux verts de Trowa brillèrent, alors qu'il regardait la silhouette déguisée en fille courir vers la sortie.  
Wufei poussa un soupir exaspéré, et sortit à son tour, grommelant comme quoi ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ses hormones en pleine mission.

Quatre claqua rapidement la porte de sa chambre, s'installa sur son lit, poussa un soupir. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter les paroles de Trowa, ni même le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il était un homme, Trowa était un homme, Duo était un homme et…  
« - Allah… Je dois penser à ma mission… »  
Mais à vrai dire, mission ou pas mission, le conducteur de Sandrock pensait plus à libérer Duo qu'à faire un excès de zèle et retrouver où était cette salle d'ordinateurs. Sans doute était-elle quelque part, ou bien peut être pas, mais il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur que Duo n'était pas dans son état normal. Et qu'il devait le libérer. Deux semaines avaient passées, où ils avaient rencontrés Heero par moment, et où ils continuaient de rechercher les plans. Sans grand succès, d'ailleurs.  
Le jeune homme finit par s'installer sur son ordinateur portable, et traîna sans grande conviction sur l'intranet de l'école. Heero n'étant pas avec eux, il n'arrivait – étrangement – pas à casser l'accès pour pouvoir se balader autant qu'il l'aurait désiré, se retrouvant avec souvent des portes virtuelles fermées.  
« - Que ?? »  
Quatre regarda attentivement les informations, fronça les sourcils.  
« - Enfin. »  
Le regard se durcit. Sans aucune émotion, il se changea rapidement, déposa son uniforme obligatoire sur son lit, enfila rapidement un pantalon noir et un pull de la même couleur, et ressortit par la fenêtre. Duo allait pouvoir enfin être sauvé.

A suivre

(1) N'ayant jamais vu en entier la série (hélas), je ne sais absolument pas si 06 et 13 connaissent le vrai visage des pilotes. 06 et 01 oui ça je sais. Mais pour le reste, hormis 13 et 05, c'est tout…  
(2) Je précise à tout hasard qu'elle apprécie tous les Gboys, et que son « amourette » pour Heero a disparu. Elle l'aime comme un ami, rien de plus, même si elle est très proche, dans cette fanfic, de Duo et de Heero.  
(3) Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Rashid est comme un père pour Quatre. Ne sachant pas si oui ou non il l'appelle ainsi, je le fais surnommer « fils » de façon affectueuse.  
(4) Non, Duo n'est pas OOC. Il sait tenir sa langue -- Dans les fanfics on le fait souvent passer pour un babilleur pas possible, mais bon… Il est juste boute-en-train. Pas non plus Super Langue !  
(5) Repris de _Aveugle._  
(6) Une explication s'impose, avant que j'explique à proprement parler dans la fanfic ce « Solo ». De base, il avait été repris de Nouveau Combat, mais j'ai amélioré son passif on va dire. Ce Solo là n'a strictement AUCUN rapport avec Duo. AUCUN.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Kierane (kieranc13 at aim dot com)

**Pairing : **Hum.  
Lucrezia x Relena (je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elles font ! xD)  
02 bave sur 01  
06 a un faible pour 01S et est sensiblement attiré par 02/01S (01S = Solo) ; 01 ne comprend vraiment rien aux sentiments qu'il éprouve pour 02 ; 04 attiré physiquement par 03 et 02.

**Disclaimer : **Aucun Gboys, aucun sexymens (13/6) ne m'appartiennent. Aucune des ravissantes filles (si on omet Sally, j'l'aime pas…) ne m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent à … Je ne sais qui et Bandaï.  
En revanche, Shellsker m'appartient, et la paternité du nom est d'Elios (mon mari si vous préférez). Donc merci de ne pas y toucher. Je n'aime pas du tout le partager. Solo m'appartient aussi (non pas le même que le Solo de Duo, merci). Pas toucher non plus.

**Rating** : PG 15 à R voire NC17 si tant est qu'il y ait du lime ou du lemon. (Si tant est bien sûr que j'arrive à écrire une scène de cul potable, et n'espérez même pas de voir les dites scènes de cul sur fanfiction point net.)

**Genre de couples : **Hétéro, homo HxH et FxF

**Genre de la fanfic : **Distorsion chronologique par rapport à l'originale, et mots grossiers. Vous êtes prévenus, donc. Méchas. Guerre. Pas de petits zoziaux bleus pour l'instant, bien qu'on sent de la romance. Mais peu. Pas le but premier è_é  
De l'OOC ici et là. (Cf. note de l'auteur.)

**Se situe : **Vers Endless Waltz, mais quand même un peu avant. Cependant, Wufei n'a pas tué Treize, et il reste plus ou moins proche des autres Gboys_._

**Note de l'auteur** : Cinquième chapitre. Oui je sais, j'ai prévenu de l'OOC, et je sais pertinemment que 13 EST OOC comme jamais. Mais pour ma défense, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu, donc bon… Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, je n'ai pu voir que les 15 premiers épisodes en VOSTA avant que mes autres cds me fassent prout… Alors j'prend avec ce que j'ai : d'excellentes informations sur des sites très très bien renseignés. (Merci au site An 195).  
Ne vous fiez pas au nom de chapitre, il est certes, lié, mais n'est pas forcément relié en entier au chapitre.  
Et j'ai enfin réussi à avancer. Au bout de je ne sais combien de mois, c'est honnête. C'est ça les blocages -_-. Don't like it…

. :: Soul Anubis : le nouveau combat ::.

.:: Chapitre cinq : De l'ordre du Divin ::.

Heero pianotait furieusement sur son pc depuis trois heures. Trois heures durant lesquelles le jeune homme avait appris que :  
- Le pilote de Sandrock, 04, avait décidé sur un coup de tête d'aller sauver Duo.  
- Le même pilote 04 n'avait aucunement prévenu ses autres compagnons, n'avait laissé aucune indication pour que les autres pilotes viennent le rejoindre.  
Par conséquent, la mission à l'école avait avorté en catastrophe, et Heero, ayant rapatrié dans la petite planque – un petit deux pièces prévu initialement pour Duo et lui – les deux autres pilotes, et cherchait par tous les moyens à casser le système de protection de l'école, afin de s'y infiltrer et trouver les informations qui leurs manquaient. Ils avaient entendu parler d'un terroriste qui était mis sous cellule et qui était régulièrement interrogé, sans réellement de succès, mais OZ n'avait rien dit de plus.  
« - MERDE !!! » finit par dire Heero en fermant violemment son portable, se retenant particulièrement de ne pas le jeter à travers la pièce.  
Trowa leva la tête de son livre, assez surpris. D'habitude c'était Heero qui était calme, sans émotions apparentes. Hormis peut être au début qu'il l'avait connu et que le pilote de Wing manquait de tuer Relena toutes les fois où il la voyait.  
« - Décidément, Yuy, je vais finir par croire que Maxwell déteint sur toi. »  
Le japonais lança à Wufei un regard-que-si-mes-yeux-étaient-des-lames-tu-serais-déjà-mort-étendu-par-terre-sur-le-carreau, puis se détourna, respira calmement, et rouvrit le pc. Son masque de Soldat Parfait était revenu et il avait assez de self-control pour pouvoir recommencer calmement les recherches.  
« - Barton, Chang… » grogna Heero. « Faites-moi jurer que si Maxwell et Winner reviennent en vie de ce sauvetage, je les tue. »  
Trowa s'autorisa un sourire amusé derrière son livre, alors que Wufei haussait les épaules. Duo n'avait pas joué franc-jeu, il avait été attrapé, et même si le chinois savait que Duo se tairait, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.  
« - Si tu veux. » répondit le chinois, avant de recommencer ses mouvements de détente.  
Heero arrêta un instant de pianoter, se posa une main sur le visage qu'il se massa doucement. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était de la rage ou de l'inquiétude, mais il était sûr d'une chose.  
Que le pilote de Sandrock et de Deathscythe allaient l'entendre quand ils allaient revenir.  
S'ils revenaient…

.::0::.0.::0::.

Zechs Merquise regarda une dernière fois son bureau, puis se pencha légèrement pour prendre une sorte de paquetage près dudit bureau. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe comme prévu, et qu'aucune anicroche en tout genre n'apparaisse. Il passa mentalement en revue son plan, puis sortit et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la première salle. L'un des soldats le salua poliment, et continua son tour de garde.  
Le colonel finit par rentrer dans la première salle, où Solo qui était en train de compter les taches au plafond, se releva vivement pour se tourner vers son visiteur. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, alors qu'un doigt se posait sur ses lèvres.  
« - Plus tard les questions, Solo. Suis-moi. »  
« - Dehors ? » fit le jeune homme, incertain.  
Zechs hocha simplement la tête, et approcha de l'un des gardes qui veillaient Solo. Il leur indiqua quelque chose, et les deux soldats acquiescèrent, avant de reprendre également leur garde. Il jeta un regard à Solo, qui semblait vraiment surpris.  
« - Suis-moi, Solo, Mr Yan San voudrait te voir. »  
Le visage du jeune homme se ferma, mais se laissa emmener sans rien dire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que lui et Zechs tournaient à gauche au lieu de droite qu'il tira doucement sur la manche du blond.  
« - Ce n'est pas le chemin… » murmura Solo, l'incertitude pointant dans sa voix.  
Zechs ne répondit pas, continuant son chemin, vers une autre chambre, cette fois. Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de chambre d'hôpital, où était allongé une silhouette. Solo approcha timidement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un de son âge, et se sentait quelque peu intimidé.  
Zechs approcha de Duo et émit un léger juron.  
« - Je te reconnais… Tu es le gogo dancer. »  
Duo releva la tête en entendant la voix de Zechs et émit un juron bien senti.  
« - Désolé Merquise. Je ne faisais que mon boulot. »  
Le blond ne répondit pas, cherchant dans une de ses poches la clé qui retenait les sortes de cadenas accrochées aux lanières de cuir, retenant les jambes et les bras de Duo. Lequel le regardait, un peu surpris.  
« - Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches à faire, Merquise ? »  
« - Rien qui te concerne pour l'instant, je t'expliquerai après. » répliqua du tac au tac le blond, défaisant les courroies des jambes, puis des bras.  
Duo se releva lentement, se mit en position assise, puis se massa les poignets puis les chevilles. Il s'aperçut ensuite de la présence de Solo, qu'il montra du menton.  
« - Et lui c'est ? »  
Solo leva la tête, regardant intensément Duo. Il fronça les sourcils, hocha la tête sur le côté.  
« - Ton nom est… Sans Nom ? »  
Duo lui décocha un regard meurtrier, mais ne répondit rien. Il continua de se masser les poignets, puis jeta un œil sur Zechs.  
« - Merquise, je me met quoi sur le derche ? Car je suis nu, moi. »  
Zechs lui tendit un costume militaire, puis une casquette, et alla aussi vers Solo. Il lui tendit également un costume et une casquette.  
« - Met ça sur ta toison dorée, et visse la bien de façon à ce qu'on ne voit que tes yeux… »  
« - Pourquoi ? On ne doit pas me reconnaître ? »  
« - Exactement. Tu me fais confiance, Solo, non ? »  
Duo tiqua au prénom Solo, se tendant d'autant plus qu'il était aussi différent que la lune et le soleil de son ami d'enfance. Le temps avait peut être adouci sa mort, mais en rien altéré dans l'esprit de Duo les traits de son ami.  
« - Toujours, Zechs… »  
Duo grogna, retira rapidement la chemise d'hôpital qu'il fit voler à travers la pièce, puis enfila rapidement le treillis, puis la chemise.  
« - Génial, on dirait un troufion. » grogna le pilote de Deathscythe avant de défaire puis refaire rapidement sa natte. Il cacha ses cheveux dans la casquette, et fit un salut impeccable à Zechs.  
« - A vos ordres, mon Colonel ! »  
Zechs arqua un sourcil, amusé.  
« - Allons-y. »  
« - Juste une chose, Merquise. Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? »  
Le blond lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.  
« - D'une part parce que la petite amie de ma sœur me l'a demandé. Ensuite… »  
Il regarda simplement Solo, d'un regard qui ne pouvait tromper Duo. Parce qu'il connaissait ce regard. Il avait le même pour Heero. Ce regard mêlé de tendresse, d'attention, d'envie de protéger, bien qu'on sache que son vis-à-vis sait se défendre seul. Mais dans le cas du blondinet à la peau mate, il semblait bien trop fragile pour se défendre. Duo émit un sifflement silencieux. Voir BratzBoy amoureux, en voila une information marrante !  
Le grand sourire de Duo se figea soudainement, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce.  
« - Un dernier conseil. Vous m'écoutez, vous êtes à mes ordres, vous faites ce que je vous dis. Si je vous dis de lécher par terre avec la langue, vous le faites. »  
« - Mais, Zechs… » murmura Solo d'un air malheureux.  
Il le regarda, et acquiesça. Il avait compris l'idée générale, devant passer pour deux troufions accompagnant pour une raison X ou Y le colonel à l'extérieur. Mais ce qu'il ressentit également, c'était l'inquiétude du blond, pour savoir _comment_ ils allaient sortir sans encombre, de préférence. Et étrangement, c'était sans doute ça qui lui faisait le plus peur aussi…

.::0::.0.::0::.

Trouver la base n'avait pas été plus compliqué en soi, comme si tout le monde pouvait rapidement deviner que c'était là, la base de Oz. Mais le petit arabe, qui venait d'endormir un des gardes savait également que ce n'était qu'une base secondaire, et qu'au moindre souci, tout serait rapidement déménagé.  
Il garda ses barrières mentales relevées. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment qu'il craque pour une bêtise ou parce qu'il ressentait de la douleur ou autre. Il devait agir en pro. ...Si tant est qu'agir en pro se devait d'agir seul comme un imbécile… Quatre s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant, après avoir foncé tout seul dans ce traquenard, seulement porté par l'amitié qu'il portait à son ami, et il regrettait de s'être jeté ainsi dans la gueule du loup… enfin dans le clan ennemi sans plus d'informations, de renseignements, ou même… de préparation.  
Mais pour autant, récupérer Duo était une priorité pour Quatre. Si pour les autres Gboys la priorité était de réparer les gundams, il mettait les relations avec Duo plus importante que tout le reste, quitte à faire foirer la mission.  
Lorsqu'il entendit des pas, il se raidit, puis prit mécaniquement une marche d'un garde qui fait sa ronde. Il regarda droit devant lui, ne faisant pas attention à son vis-à-vis qui passait. Il poussa un soupir quasi soulagé lorsqu'il se retrouva seul. Retrouver Duo… C'était sa priorité. Rejoindre les autres. Seulement, où pouvait être son ami ? Sans doute quelque part en prison… Et si son instinct était bon, sans doute devait-il se trouver, comme généralement, dans les bas fonds. Il essaya de s'y diriger discrètement. Pas vraiment évident, sachant qu'il ne connaissait strictement pas les plans de l'endroit où il était, et s'aperçut au bout de cinq minutes qu'il était… perdu.  
Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut comme une éternité, Quatre s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul. Ses nerfs, déjà gonflés à bloc, se tendirent encore un peu plus. Notamment, ne pas montrer sa peur, ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Jouer un soldat d'Oz, comme on leur avait appris durant son entraînement. Mais il était plus doué pour tout ce qui était étude, ou même encore les réunions pour parlementer… Pas vraiment la guerre. Il aimait son Gundam, il aimait conduire Sandrock, mais il détestait l'utilisation qu'il devait en faire, libération des colonies ou non.  
Son visage se détendit imperceptiblement en voyant des améthystes, mais redevint grave en voyant qui l'accompagnait.  
Ce visage masqué, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.  
Mais que foutait donc Duo en compagnie de Merquise ?! Et qui donc était le métis à leur côté, qui regardait partout comme un gosse qui découvre un manège qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant ?

Zechs surpris, regarda la jeune femme aux formes dissimulés par l'uniforme d'Oz, et comprit, en voyant le salut, que ce ne devait pas être réellement une de sa garde. Les yeux aigue-marine fixaient Duo, incapable de dissimuler réellement le plaisir qu'il avait à le revoir en un seul morceau, et sans heurts._  
Une amoureuse, sans doute, qui vient chercher le jeune terroriste…_ songea le colonel avant de faire un bref mouvement de tête.  
"- Vous êtes ici pour amener la puce au Métronome ?"  
Quatre, un instant déstabilisé, acquiesça rapidement, prenant une voix des plus féminines.  
"- Oui, mon Colonel ! C'est bien cela, je réponds aux ordres de…" répondit Quatre en faisant un salut militaire impeccable.  
Duo, qui le regardait d'un air impassible, se promit de le chambrer quand ils seraient en sûreté à propos de cette voix féminine. Et de son attitude. Décidément…  
"- Venez avec moi alors, et ne traînez pas !" ordonna Merquise, avant de repartir vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta un bref instant, et ordonna qu'une voiture soit à sa disposition.  
Il regarda légèrement en arrière, puis recommença à marcher, rassuré. Les trois faux-troufions n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota, attendant les ordres, tout comme des vrais soldats. Solo restait silencieux et raide, concentré. Quatre et Duo se parlaient par regard, du moins pouvait-il en juger à la manière dont le blond et le brun natté s'échangeaient de brefs échanges visuels.  
Bon. Première partie, devoir arriver à la sortie, mission acceptée et réussie.  
Seconde mission... Sortir, prendre la voiture, déposer les deux jeunes terroristes n'importe où et peu importait à vrai dire… Et surtout … Pouvoir trouver un endroit où lui et Solo pourraient être tranquilles.  
Inconsciemment, il se doutait que ça allait être impossible. Impossible, car quoiqu'ils fassent, ils seraient toujours poursuivis, toujours.  
Il soupira intérieurement, et ils sortirent assez calmement pour atteindre la voiture.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Solo commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il sentait les émotions de plus en plus contradictoires de Zechs, son inquiétude sur l'avenir, et il avait quasiment l'impression d'entendre les pensées du blond, qui tournaient encore et encore. La peur de se faire prendre. Zechs risquait non seulement d'aller en Cour Martiale pour haute trahison, mais la peine capitale pour avoir fait s'enfuir un cobaye et un terroriste. Tout ce qu'il faisait – et Solo en était que trop conscient – avait été longuement préparé, trituré, réfléchi dans les moindres détails – enfin ça… Il se posait des questions car il avait cru comprendre que Zechs ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir une quatrième personne avec eux, laquelle n'avait pas faite une très bonne impression au métis. Ladite quatrième personne semblait avoir une sorte de… bouclier, et qui empêchait Solo de percevoir la moindre de ses pensées. Cependant, il avait cru comprendre que le natté et "elle" étaient bien plus liés qu'ils ne voulaient le laisser montrer.  
"- Je n'avais pas prévu ça…" murmura Zechs. "Je croyais qu'on allait avoir un chauffeur…"  
Quatre soupira, leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait toujours son moyen de transport, mais il voulait éviter au maximum de se faire remarquer.  
Quoique…  
Il fit un salut impeccable.  
"- Mon Colonel, je demande votre permission pour parler, mon Colonel !"  
"- Permission accordée, troufion…. On est pas vraiment à l'armée, ici." Souffla le blond à l'attention du plus jeune, lequel se permit de rougir légèrement. "Je vous écoute."  
"- J'ai plus loin mon véhicule de service, je pourrai vous escorter avec ?"  
Duo regarda Quatre, d'un air qui voulait dire _mais que cherches-tu à faire ?_, lequel ne répondit rien, attendant la réponse de Zechs. Lequel semblait peser le pour et le contre, puis accepta. Duo, à son tour, fit un salut impeccable, et se proposa pour conduire.  
Zechs leva les yeux au ciel, chose impossible à voir sous son casque, et accepta également. Après tout, c'était le mieux pour éviter qu'ils se fassent remarquer…Ou du moins le moins possible.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Très loin de savoir que Duo et Quatre étaient en route, Heero était parti se détendre et réparer un peu Wing. Le Gundam avait réellement besoin de réparations après la confrontation avec le drôle de Mobil Doll. Pire, les dégâts étaient tels qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide, et il répugnait quelque peu à retrouver J. En particulier vu son état mental actuel. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de redevenir une marionnette tueuse. (1) Non, il était bien comme il était actuellement, bien qu'il se doutait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal à s'inquiéter autant pour son coéquipier.  
Duo.  
Duo et sa natte.  
Sa natte détachée.  
Son fessier moulé dans un jeans noir.  
Duo en train de danser à demi nu…  
Mauvaise pensée.  
Il fit tomber sa clé et il grogna. Il devait tout redescendre, étant donné qu'il était sur l'épaule droite, pour récupérer cette foutue clé. 'Manquait que ça.  
Tout en continuant de réfléchir et se tourner les méninges de plus belles pour essayer d'identifier ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Duo, le pilote de Wing ne sentit pas arriver derrière lui le pilote d'Heavy Arms. Il manqua d'ailleurs de le tuer, une lame posée sur la gorge, avant que son cerveau n'enregistre l'information que ce n'était *que* Trowa.  
"- Bordel ! Préviens quand tu es là. J'ai failli te tuer."  
"- J'ai vu."  
L'échange avait été fait sur le même ton plat que ferait l'encéphalogramme d'une grenouille décédée depuis deux heures.  
"- Beaucoup de réparations, hein."  
"- Hn."  
Etrange que Trowa veuille engager la conversation. Ou plus exactement veuille bien l'aider à réparer le Gundam. Il avait ramené la clé à molette traitresse et commença à dévisser une des plaques de métal bosselée. Le français grimaça en voyant le résultat à l'intérieur. Les plaques avaient été sérieusement abimées, pour ne pas dire complètement défoncées. Le bras gauche était totalement hors service. Et seuls, même à 5, ils allaient avoir bien du mal à remettre tout cela en état. Et même pas certain d'ailleurs qu'Howard puisse les aider, tant les dégâts sur les quatre Gundam revenus étaient importants.  
"- 01."  
"- Hai."  
"- Que ressens-tu pour 02?"  
Un regard bleu chargé de colère se posa sur l'œil vert du français, qui ne cilla pas. Le visage toujours impassible, il continua de tenter de réparer ce qui était réparable, tout en continuant de commenter :  
"- Quand je disais un peu plus tôt dans la journée que Maxwell déteint sur toi, c'est que même sur ton attitude, tu t'humanises. Apprendrais-tu à savoir apprécier les amis?"  
"- Première fois que tu parles aussi longtemps." lâcha Heero dans un reniflement mécontent.  
"- Je m'inquiète."  
"- Hn? Pour ?"  
"- Le groupe. Cette putain de bataille vient sacrément de détruire l'union que nous avions formée entre nous. Nous nous retrouvons à trois au lieu de cinq, et encore. Chang est trop personnel pour être vraiment compté dans le groupe. Donc nous voici à un duo au lieu d'un quatuor."  
"- Hn."  
Heero restait toujours impassible, mais en réalité, derrière le masque du Soldat Parfait une pensée tournait et retournait non stop. Que ressentait-il réellement pour 02?  
"- Une envie de le tuer."  
"- Pardon ?" répondit Trowa dans sa langue maternelle.  
"- Tu m'as demandé ce que je ressentais pour Maxwell, non ? Je te répond, une envie de le tuer."  
"- Sérieusement."  
"- Je suis toujours sérieux."  
Le conducteur d'Heavy Arms eut un micro sourire amusé.  
"- Je vois."  
Et il continua de réparer le Gundam sans poser plus de questions.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Un soldat d'OZ murmura quelque chose à voix basse à son supérieur, lequel approcha à son tour d'un autre soldat, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à aller approcher le général Khushrenada. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et le visage de Treize se rembrunit.  
"- Je vois. Merci."  
Peu de temps après, ce fut un scientifique qui entra sans frapper, l'air désapprobateur. Il approcha de Treize, et annonça, sans préambule :  
"- Le cobaye a disparu."  
"- Je sais déjà ça."  
"- Et vous comptez ne rien faire ?"  
Treize haussa légèrement les épaules.  
"- De toute façon il n'allait nous servir qu'à être utilisé dans Shellsker. Alors ce n'est pas bien grave."  
Le scientifique étrécit les yeux.  
"- Comment ça cela n'est pas grave ?! C'est le seul résultat qui n'était pas un pur échec, et qu'il ne soit plus là ce n'est pas grave ?!! Sans compter le fait qu'on avait adapté l'IA de Shellsker exprès pour qu'il soit à 100% compatible avec Solo !"  
Treize fit un petit mouvement de la main, agacé.  
"- Des personnes qui veulent tester leur compatibilité avec Shellsker, nous en avons. Ce n'est pas mon principal soucis."  
Alors que le scientifique allait encore ajouter quelque chose, le Général reprit la parole.  
"- Monsieur Hojo (2). La perte de Solo est mineure par rapport au fait que j'ai perdu mon bras droit et toutes les informations qu'il a pu emmener avec lui pour je ne sais quelle raison. Lady Une."  
"- Oui, mon Général !"  
"- Si jamais le Colonel Merquise revient parmi nous – ce dont je doute – mettez-le aux fers."  
"- Bien, Général !"  
La jeune femme à lunettes fit un salut impeccable, alors que le scientifique recommençait à prendre la parole, se plaignant de la perte de son cher cobaye.  
"- En refaire un comme lui va encore nous prendre des ans !"  
Treize eut un léger sourire.  
"- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Je suis certain qu'il va de lui-même revenir vers nous."  
Hojo fit la moue. Il n'en était pas si certain, mais il préféra ne rien ajouter. Il reprit le chemin de son laboratoire, pestant contre les hommes en uniformes qui ne comprenaient vraiment rien à l'avancée technologique et la perte irréparable de ce superbe spécimen.

.::0::.0.::0::.

Une fois installé dans la voiture, sortis de la base protégée et Quatre roulant devant eux, les cheveux volant toujours au vent, Duo, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, prit enfin la parole.  
"- Dis donc, Merquise, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais me donner une petite explication ?"  
"- Je peux t'en dire autant ! Comment sais-tu conduire, alors que tu n'as pas l'âge d'avoir le permis ?"  
Le natté eut un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.  
"- J'suis conducteur de Deathscythe je te rappelle. Et je n'ai pas que ça comme atout dans ma manche."  
"- Oui, il me semble que j'ai remarqué aussi combien tu savais danser."  
L'américain eut le bon goût de rougir à la remarque de Zechs, et ne répliqua pas. Il jeta juste un regard dans le rétroviseur pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas suivi – aucun risque mais on n'était jamais assez prudent, n'est-ce pas ? – puis laissa son regard mauve glisser sur Solo.  
"- Et lui, c'est qui ?" fit Duo.  
"- Solo."  
"- Je sais, ça. Je te parle du pourquoi ce nom et QUI il est."  
Zechs poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il retira d'un geste vif son casque, laissant voir son visage et posa le casque à ses pieds. Solo, immédiatement, se blottit contre lui, comme cherchant protection. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis ensembles dans la voiture et il sentait comme s'il était à l'intérieur de Zechs les moindres pensées qu'il retournait, ainsi que les pensées curieuses qui lui venaient du jeune homme natté.  
Sans Nom.  
Non. Duo Maxwell. Si du moins il avait bien compris l'une des pensées du jeune homme. Il voyait qu'il pensait à un jeune homme d'environ dix-douze ans, blond comme les blés… Pas tout à fait comme lui. Lui était blond, certes, mais d'un blond plus cendré, et ses cheveux bouclaient. Celui du dénommé _Solo_ de Maxwell ne l'était pas. Il était habillé de loques, et il semblait pourtant joyeux et heureux. Solo (3) "regarda" la scène de la mort sans rien dire. Il réfléchissait. Toute cette masse d'informations était trop nouvelle pour qu'il assimile tout d'un coup. Il savait monter ses barrières mentales, mais pas pour autant d'informations !  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un gémissement plaintif. Trop d'informations…  
"- Solo !!" fit Zechs avant de le serrer contre lui.  
"- Hey, Bratzboy, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça me dit pas où on doit aller."  
"- N'importe où !! Ca m'est égal, trouve-moi juste un endroit tranquille, Solo a besoin de repos et de calme, il ne comprend rien à ce qui l'entoure ! Il n'est jamais sorti de la base, il est comme un enfant ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?"  
Maxwell jeta à nouveau un œil au rétroviseur, regardant le corps prostré contre le blond platine, et poussa un soupir.  
"- Okay, man." soupira le pilote de DeathScythe. J'sais où on va aller."  
Il appuya le pied sur l'accélérateur, rattrapant Quatre devant lui.  
"- 04! On prend la direction de tu-sais-où !"  
Un regard inquiet du jeune arabe. Il voulait emmener ses ennemis à leur planque ?!  
"- Je t'expliquerai, promis. Viens, il faut faire vite, si jamais Oz nous rattrape nous sommes mal !"  
Quatre lâcha un instant le guidon de sa main gauche, levant le pouce, et accéléra à son tour alors que Duo le suivait.  
Tout ce qu'espéraient les deux pilotes, c'était de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais avec une moto qui fumait comme un pompier, et une voiture digne des présidents des républiques passées, tant elle était grosse et absolument…. Peu discrète.  
Oui… Ne pas se faire remarquer, c'était un peu… raté.

A suivre

(1) Ne me demandez pas pourquoi quand j'ai écris ce terme, ma première pensée a été pour Nataku de Saiyuki.

(2) Comment ? Vous n'avez pas vu la pointe d'humour en rapport avec Final Fantasy VII ? ^__^

(3) Le Solo de Zechs, vous suivez bien ?


End file.
